


Pocałunek prawdziwej miłości

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Incubus Dean, M/M, Memory of BDSM, Tattoos, Wincest - Freeform, Witches
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mój pierwszy w życiu wincest tłumaczony jedynie wyzwaniem przyjaciółek i tym, że Dean został niechcący inkubem (klątwa rykoszetowała), więc wszyscy zakochiwali się w nim na umór, nawet brat. Orgietka w bonusie. Sezon piąty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dobre złego początki

Convent, Luizjana

  
Chociaż nieżyczliwi nazywali ją dewotką, w swoim własnym mniemaniu Ann Mary Dunn, żona pastora Malcolma, była kobietą pobożną, skromną i powściągliwą w okazywaniu uczuć, dbającą zarówno o czystość ciała, jak i ducha. Swojego i innych, z podkreśleniem innych. By uniknąć jej tyrad, mąż prawie się przy niej nie odzywał, przez większość dnia chowając się w swoim gabinecie, gdzie pracował nad kolejnym, nijakim kazaniem, popijając przy tym sherry ukrytą na półce ze świętymi pismami. Dzieci szczęśliwie nie mieli – zresztą, trudno starać się o dzieci, gdy żona uważa seks za narzędzie Szatana, a mąż ma dosyć wpatrywania się w jej cierpiętniczą minę, widoczną nawet w ciemnościach sypialni. Zbłąkani parafianie na próżno szukaliby u Ann Mary dobrego słowa i miłego przyjęcia na plebanii z ciasteczkami podawanymi do mrożonej herbaty. Szybciej znaleźliby wygłaszane nie znoszącym sprzeciwu tonem przestrogi i gniewne komentarze, tyczące się wszelkiej rozwiązłości moralnej w miasteczku, jak choćby tych dwóch latawic, które zamieszkały niedawno w domu nad rzeką i – o zgrozo – prowadzały się ze sobą jak mąż z żoną.  
Prócz nie przepadających za nią, pastorowa miała jednak także niewielkie grono wyznawczyń - podobnych do niej, zgorzkniałych, choć nie takich starych kobiet, które, prócz wspomnianej mrożonej herbaty i ciasteczek owsianych, którymi częstowała je na plebanii, chętnie spijały jad sączący się z jej ust i same roznosiły go po całym, liczącym ledwie 700 mieszkańców Convent. To dzięki nim Heather i Priscilla z białego domku nad rzeką (sprowadziły się kilka miesięcy wcześniej, gdy Heather odziedziczyła dom po babci) napotykały na kose spojrzenia i zbyt wysokie ceny w jedynym sklepiku w miasteczku, lodziarnia zamykała im podwoje przed nosem, ktoś porysował ich wysłużonego forda mustanga, a chłopak na stacji benzynowej obrzucał je niewybrednymi epitetami. Zasłużyły sobie. Ann Marie Dunn miała już wprawę w przeganianiu plugastwa – za jej czasów z Convent wyprowadziła się samotna matka z niepełnosprawnym dzieckiem (ani chybi będącym grzechem za jej rozpustę), a puszczalska dziewczyna Harmonów dostała taką nauczkę od lokalnych chłopaków, że teraz prawie nie wychodziła z domu. Tak, każdy grzech powinien zostać ukarany, najlepiej za życia.  
Dla bogobojnej pastorowej niemal tropikalny klimat Południa sam w sobie był karą za grzechy, bo nad Missisipi nawet późnym wieczorem było gorąco jak w Piekle, wilgotne powietrze oblepiało ciało warstewką potu, komary cięły do krwi, a cykady grały głośniej od kapeli rockowej, co doprowadzało ją do szału. W cichości ducha nienawidziła dusznego, parnego i rozbuchanego obrzydliwą żywotnością lata Luizjany, znosząc je tylko dlatego, że pastor Malcolm nie chciał słyszeć o opuszczeniu rodzinnego miasteczka. Nocą szczelnie zamykała okiennice i zasłaniała zasłony, odgradzając się od cykających, kumkających i gwiżdżących bezeceństw, otaczała łóżko moskitierą i mimo upału spała w długiej koronkowej koszuli, zapiętej pod szyją rzędem małych guziczków, przykryta prześcieradłem aż po brodę. Nie inaczej było tej nocy, a jednak tej nocy w cichej i ciemnej sypialni coś się zmieniło.  
Na wpół przebudzona, rozespana Ann Marie poczuła, że nie jest w pokoju sama. Powietrze zgęstniało i stało się jeszcze duszniejsze, przepojone zapachem jaśminu i opium. Ludzki cień przemknął pod ścianą, pojawił się na tle okna – mimo zasłony i okiennicy uparty blask księżyca i ogrodowej lampy wciskał się szparami do sypialni, zafalował, podszedł bliżej, powoli rozchylił moskitierę i przysiadł na brzegu jej łóżka. Głos uwiązł Ann Marie w gardle. Rabuś, morderca, gwałciciel, jej własny mąż – każda z tych możliwości była równie przerażająca.  
Pisnęła i drżącą dłonią sięgnęła do włącznika nocnej lampki, ale intruz złapał ją za nadgarstek i przytrzymał rękę nad głową, jednocześnie pochylając się nad nią całym ciałem. Nagim ciałem. Leciutko jaśniejącym, jakby otaczała je anielska aureola. Ann Marie zastygła jak mysz złapana w potrzask, nieświadomie rozchylając usta i rozszerzonymi oczyma wpatrując się w twarz Annabelle, puszczalskiej córki Harmonów - twarz śliczną jak z obrazka, w kształcie serca, z kroplą potu na gładkim czole, błyszczącymi jak u kota tęczówkami, długimi rzęsami, rumieńcami na policzkach, podpuchniętymi, zapraszającymi do pocałunku ustami, z burzą jasnych, kręconych włosów. Istna Madonna.  
Pastorowa zeszła spojrzeniem niżej na wdzięczne wygięcie dziewczęcej szyi, pełne, jędrne piersi zakończone ciemniejszymi sutkami podobnymi do słodkich rodzynek, wąską talię, krągłe biodra i złocisty puch przesłaniający łono i przełknęła z trudem, czując, jak w jej ciele budzą się zupełnie nieznane żądze. Annabelle uśmiechnęła się leciutko i puściwszy dłoń starszej kobiety, położyła rękę na jej piersi, wciąż okrytej prześcieradłem i koronkową koszulą nocną – jej dotyk grzał i mrowił niczym pod napięciem. Sutki pastorowej stwardniały, przez brzuch przebiegł spazm, a ciało zwilgotniało tam, gdzie nigdy wilgotne nie było. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szerzej, pokazując nieco zbyt ostre, białe ząbki i pochyliła się jeszcze niżej, składając na szyi i twarzy Ann Marie drobne, mokre pocałunki. Jedną dłonią pieściła jej pierś, a drugą niecierpliwie wślizgnęła pod spowijającą kobietę materię, szukając dostępu do ciasnego, wilgotnego wnętrza. Kiedy jej palce wtargnęły głębiej, muskając łechtaczkę, a wargi wpiły się w usta Ann Marie Dunn, pastorowa była stracona dla grzechu.  
A jako, że każdy grzech powinien zostać ukarany, najlepiej za życia, następnego ranka nikt nie potrafił jej dobudzić. W baśni królewicz przebudził Śpiącą Królewnę pocałunkiem, lecz w przypadku Ann Marie pocałunek pięknej dziewczyny na dobre pchnął ją w objęcia Morfeusza. Bogobojna pastorowa Dunn zapadła w śpiączkę. Leżąc na oddziale St. Elizabeth Hospital w niedalekim Gonzales (miasteczko Convent nie mogło poszczycić się własnym szpitalem) z każdym dniem słabła i mizerniała, a jej siły witalne wyciekały strumykiem niczym woda z dziurawego bukłaka.  
Tej nocy nie była jedyną ofiarą pocałunku.

  
Sioux Falls, South Dakota

  
Bobby Singer siedział na wózku, opatulony kocem w niebieską kratę pasującym do jego flanelowej koszuli, ze szklaneczką bourbonu w ręce i posępnie spoglądał przez pocętkowane kroplami okno, jakby usiłował wypatrzyć coś w ulewnym deszczu, zalewającym podjazd i pobliskie złomowisko niczym biblijny Potop. Zwały granatowoczarnych chmur przesłoniły niebo, choć było dopiero późne popołudnie. Sylwetki unieruchomionych, częściowo porozbieranych na części samochodów na Singer Salvage Yard majaczyły jak olbrzymie potwory sunące w morskich głębinach. Nad nimi co jakiś czas rozbłyskało straboskopowe światło błyskawic, któremu towarzyszył grzmot, trzęsący starym domem w posadach. Letnie burze nad Południową Dakotą bywały gwałtowne, chociaż mniej posępne niż nastrój starego łowcy.  
\- W sam raz na Apokalipsę - mruknął do siebie Bobby i pociągnął spory łyk bursztynowego trunku, krzywiąc się, bo bourbon nieuchronnie się kończył, a w tej sakramenckiej pogodzie nikomu przy zdrowych zmysłach nie zachce się pojechać po świeżą dostawę „najlepszego pocieszyciela” łowców.  
\- Jeszcze do niej nie doszło - poprawił go Dean, także w koszuli w kratę, dla odmianę czarno-zieloną, z pewnym niepokojem popatrując na starego przyjaciela. Ostatnio Singer pił więcej niż zwykle, a przecież i zwykle pijał nie mało. Oględnie mówiąc, Dean mu się nie dziwił. Nie zazdrościł Bobby’emu wózka inwalidzkiego, a tragiczna śmierć Jo i Ellen plus niepowodzenia w nierównej walce z Lucyferem, aniołami i nadciągającym końcem świata dobijały ich wszystkich po równo. Poza tym starszy Winchester także pił, na razie oszczędnie, bo usiłował skupić się na czytaniu.  
Siedząc za zawalonym książkami biurkiem, w świetle przyćmionej, nieodwracalnie psującej wzrok lampki, przeglądał Apokryfy w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek broni zdolnej pokonać Lucyfera. Teoretycznie potrafiący zabić prawie wszystko colt Colta nie zdał się na wiele. Jednak jak na razie w biblijnych tekstach Dean znalazł jedynie wzmianki o mieczu i włóczni archanioła Michała, acz nie sądził, by ich właściciel chciał się nimi dobrowolnie podzielić. Chyba, że najpierw Dean podzieliłby się z nim samym sobą, mówiąc sakramentalne „tak”. Święty Michale Archaniele, wspomagaj nas w walce, a przeciw niegodziwości i zasadzkom złego ducha bądź naszą obroną. Oby go Bóg pogromić raczył, pokornie o to prosimy, a Ty, Wodzu niebieskich zastępów, szatana i inne duchy złe, które na zgubę dusz ludzkich po tym świecie krążą, mocą Bożą strąć do piekła. Taa, jasne, o ile przy okazji można rozpętać Apokalipsę, dlaczegóż by nie strącić tego i owego do Piekła? Nic to, że właśnie dzięki intrygom przesławnego archanioła Michała (i kilku demonów), ten i ów wcześniej się uwolnił. Nie ma co zrzucać wszystkiego na Sama, który był jedynie narzędziem, w dodatku - jak to ostatnio sam Dean wyjaśniał pewnemu psychiatrze - na haju.  
Jakby wywołany jego rozmyślaniami młodszy z braci Winchesterów pojawił się na progu zakurzonego salonu, trzymając w obu rękach drewnianą tacę z kanapkami i trzema poobtłukiwanymi kubkami z mocną herbatą. We trójkę z Bobbym i Deanem powinni założyć klub twardych mężczyzn noszących flanele, bo i Sam miał na sobie koszulę w kratę, łączącą kolory pozostałych dwóch - niebiesko-zielono-czarną.  
\- Nie możecie żyć samą whisky - burknął, bezceremonialnie stawiając tacę na części papierzysk zawalających biurko. Kubki przechyliły się jak pijane, ale dzielnie utrzymały pion.  
\- Bourbonem – bąknął zgodnie z prawdą Bobby, obrzucając herbatę nieprzyjaznym wzrokiem i zastanawiając się, czy nie dałoby się dolać do niej reszty mocnego trunku.  
\- Gasisz swój wewnętrzny gniew szykowaniem kanapek, Sammy? – zainteresował się Dean, uśmiechając półgębkiem i niemal pieszczotliwym gestem gładząc rysunek włóczni archanioła Michała - drzewca z trójkątnym ostrzem, prostego, eleganckiego i na pierwszy rzut oka zabójczo ostrego. – Lepiej byś się napił. Jak my.  
\- Nie wszyscy muszą pić wodę ognistą – warknął Sam, wciskając mu kubek z gorącą herbatą do ręki, ale tak, by nie nachlapać na Apokryfy. – Bez znaczenia, whisky czy bourbon.  
\- A co – wolałbyś się napić… - zaczął Dean i urwał, jakby ktoś zdzielił go w żołądek, zobaczywszy wyraz migdałowych w wykroju i pociemniałych jak letnia burza oczu brata, który z kolei wyglądał jakby ktoś uderzył go w twarz.  
– Mleka? – dokończył niewyraźnie, czym prędzej przejmując kubek i sięgając po samową kanapkę, tak wyładowaną sałatą, pomidorami, oliwkami i cykorią, że prawie nie było w niej miejsca na porządny bekon.  
\- Nie – powiedział Sam, wyciągając długie ramię i stawiając kubek z logo Chevroleta i ogromną kanapkę na parapecie przed Bobbym. – Wolałbym się czymś zająć.  
\- Czym? – bąknął Dean, dla świętego spokoju popijając herbatę i parząc sobie nią usta. – Gorąca, cholera.  
\- Apokalipsą? – wsparł go Bobby, nastroszony jak niedźwiedź obudzony z zimowego snu, dramatycznym gestem wskazując na zalany deszczem i smagany wichurą świat za oknem. - Gwiazdy jeszcze nie spadają, księżyc nie poczerwieniał, słońce się nie zaćmiło, a wody nie zamieniły się w krew. Więcej znaków, za którymi moglibyśmy podążyć, nie pamiętam.  
Palczasta błyskawica i niedaleki grom (ledwie doliczyliby do dwóch) miały w tej sprawie zupełnie inne zdanie. Huknęło tak, jakby niebiosa rozwarły się w słusznym gniewie, karząc ich za bluźnierstwa, a Castiel – zajęty poszukiwaniami Boga Ojca – nie mógł im dopomóc.  
\- Czymś prostszym? – podsunął Sam, wzdrygając się nerwowo i z wyrzutem spoglądając na ledwo widoczne spoza kaskad wody podwórze. – Bardziej zwyczajnym? I gdzieś, gdzie tak nie pada?  
\- Niedawno Frank Deveraux dzwonił z jakiejś pipidówy w Luizjanie – przypomniał sobie Bobby, odrywając się od kontemplacji burzy i podejrzliwie nadgryzając kanapkę przygotowaną przez Sama. Za mało majonezu, psiakrew, ale poza tym była całkiem strawna. – Kilka osób zapadło w śpiączkę, więc prosił, żebym zajrzał do bestiariusza z tamtych okolic i podsunął, co to mogło być.  
\- Dżinn? – zaryzykował Sam, także decydując się na kęs kanapki, jakby chciał udowodnić, że jednak nie zabawił się w Lukrecję Borgię i nie zatruł jedzenia. Mhm, sałata i cykoria chrupały jak należy, a pomidory z bazylią na tle mozarelli nadawały całości posmak rozgrzanego lata. – Lamia może?  
\- Potwór z bagien – mruknął Dean i zaśmiał się z własnej koncepcji do wtóru kolejnego grzmotu – nieco odleglejszego, gdy burza powoli przetaczała się w stronę Sioux Falls. – Albo krokodyl roznoszący wirus narkolepsji.  
\- Aligator – poprawił go odruchowo młodszy brat, więc Dean spojrzał na niego znad kanapki ciężkim wzrokiem. Przeżuwając sałatę, nie wyglądał jednak tak groźnie jakby tego pragnął, toteż Sam nie przejął się ani trochę.  
\- W każdym razie jakiś stwór, bo wątpię, by piątka ludzi jednocześnie najadła się afrykańskiego korzenia snu – westchnął Bobby, oblizując palce z majonezu i zapijając resztą bourbona – mimo wszystko wolał to od herbaty, choćby nie wiadomo jak mocnej. – Frank podejrzewa sukkuba, bo dwójka ofiar, nim zapadła w śpiączkę, zdążyła wspomnieć o niezwykle wyrazistym, erotycznym śnie.  
\- Sukkuba? – powtórzył Dean i uśmiechnął się szeroko, przełykając pospiesznie i zamaszyście zamykając księgę Apokryfów. – Dlaczego od razu nie powiedziałeś? Jedziemy!  
\- Sukkuby często pozostają na usługach czarownic – próbował ostudzić jego zapał Sam, dobrze wiedząc, jak bardzo brat nienawidzi wiedźmich kręgów, ale na próżno. Wizja ponętnej, nagiej i chętnej do igraszek miłosnych diablicy, co najwyżej z niewielkimi rogami i ogonem, które można przecież zignorować, zawładnęła starszym Winchesterem bez reszty. Fakt, że ludzie cieleśnie obcujący z domniemanym sukkubem zapadali w śpiączkę i mizernieli w oczach, jakoś umykał jego uwadze.  
\- Hej, to tylko demon seksu, co może pójść nie tak? – zapytał, duszkiem dopijając resztę wciąż gorącej herbaty, jak gdyby chciał zerwać się z miejsca i teraz, natychmiast, od razu wyruszyć do Luizjany na spotkanie z sukkubem.  
\- Wszystko – parsknął proroczo Bobby, trochę zazdroszcząc Winchesterom, że mogli ruszyć na kolejne polowanie, a nie zostali uziemieni na wózku, mogąc co najwyżej odbierać telefony od innych łowców i robić dobrą minę do złej gry.  
A Sam? Sam po prostu chciał na chwilę zapomnieć o nadchodzącym końcu świata, kolejnych Jeźdźcach Apokalipsy i hulającym na wolności Lucyferze i wyrwać się z zalewanego deszczem, dygoczącego od grzmotów i przepojonego smutkiem po stracie Jo i Ellen domu Singera, by odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Biorąc pod uwagę, że w Luizjanie było parno, duszno i gorąco jak w Piekle, trafił jak kulą w płot, ale szczęśliwie jeszcze o tym nie wiedział.

  
Convent, Luizjana

  
Bobby miał rację. Wszystko poszło nie tak jak powinno.  
Sam ocknął się na brudnej podłodze, umazany czyimiś wnętrznościami oraz swoją i nie swoją krwią, słaby jak kociak, z zawrotami głowy i nieznośnym uczuciem palenia w podbrzuszu. Harriet i Priscilla zniknęły. Dean zniknął. W białym domu nad rzeką przy Lambremont Street został jedynie poturbowany Sam Winchester i bardzo martwa Annabelle Harmion, drapieżnik i ofiara w jednym.  
Biedna dziewczyna nie prosiła się o bycie sukkubem. Była tylko narzędziem zemsty w rękach dwóch młodziutkich czarownic, które poczuły się dotknięte ostracyzmem miasteczka i postanowiły odpłacić co niektórym prześladowcom pięknym za nadobne, nasyłając na nich demona seksu, prócz rozkoszy niosącego krańcowe wyczerpanie. Pastorowa, żona sędziego, właściciel jedynego sklepiku w miasteczku, sprzedawczyni z lodziarni, chłopak ze stacji benzynowej – mieli jedynie poznać smak grzechu i wstydu. Poznali i jedno po drugim odchodzili, nie budząc się ze śpiączki.  
Harriet i Priscilla były przerażone. Nie chciały ich śmierci, lecz – młodziutkie i niedouczone - nie zdawały sobie sprawy, że apetyt raz powołanego sukkuba rośnie w miarę jedzenia, a głodny może nawet zwrócić się przeciw swojemu twórcy. Na posłańca swojej zemsty, w poczuciu źle rozumianej solidarności, wybrały córkę Harmionów, która także ucierpiała z winy bogobojnych mieszkańców Convent, ale czy dziewczyna sama w sobie chciała się zemścić? Nie spytały jej, rzucając klątwę, Winchesterowie nie zdążyli się dowiedzieć, a teraz z Annabelle zostały strzępy zaścielające podłogę, a częściowo – ręce i pierś leżącego na tej samej podłodze (i dywanie z kolorowych włóczek) Sama.  
Jeszcze chwilę wcześniej w domu nad rzeką panowało prawdziwe pandemonium – pogrążona w śpiączce Priscilla leżała na sofie, blada i cicha jak woskowa lalka, rudowłosa, zielonooka Harriet – archetyp czarownicy w tej ładniejszej wersji, bez brodawki na nosie, wywrzaskiwała inkantację, usiłując zdjąć klątwę sukkuba z Annabelle, jaśniejąca jak żarówka Annabelle całowała przypartego do ściany Sama, jednocześnie usiłując wyssać z niego energię życiową, Dean próbował zabić Annabelle, co nie było łatwe, bo każde dotknięcie sukkuba działało jak afrodyzjak, a Sam – cóż, powiedzmy, że trudno było mu bronić się przed pocałunkiem. Harriet dokończyła zaklęcie, ale albo była zbyt roztrzęsiona, albo zabrakło jej umiejętności – światło Annabelle pojaśniało jeszcze bardziej, po czym dziewczyna rozbryzgnęła się wszędzie wokół, przede wszystkim na Sama, chociaż nie oszczędziła także Deana, Harriet, Priscilli, ścian, mebli i podłogi. Nic dziwnego, że Sam stracił przytomność, a dobrze, że i on nie zapadł w śpiączkę, chociaż byłoby to niesprawiedliwe – wszak nie skonsumował aktu z sukkubem.  
Ocknięcie nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych. W powietrzu unosił się odór kadzidełek, jaśminu, krwi i fekaliów, a ludzkie szczątki walały się po całym salonie na wzór wyjątkowo nieapetycznej, przysychającej pulpy, podkreślając nieco surrealistyczny wystrój mieszkania. Mieszanka babcinych drobiazgów, serwetek i zasłon w kwiatki po dawnej właścicielce domu kontrastowała z dobytkiem młodych czarownic – nowoczesnym zestawem stereofonicznym, telewizorem plazmowym, playstation i regałem z książkami New Age, wymalowanymi na ścianach czerwoną farbą sigilami, zwieszającymi się z niskiego sufitu plecionkami z ludzkich włosów, poustawianymi wszędzie gdzie się dało pękami czarnych świec i misami pełnymi ziół, kamieni i kurzych (oby) kostek, jak i porozrzucanymi na podłodze magazynami pornograficznymi i akcesoriami wprost z sex shopu. Samowi kręciło się w głowie, ręce lepiły od krwi, we włosy i ubranie wczepiły odpryski ciała i kości, a na domiar złego w dole brzucha wciąż czuł nieprzyjemne pulsowanie. I rodzący się gdzieś w głębi trzewi strach, że został na miejscu zbrodni zupełnie sam. Gdyby w tym momencie do drzwi domu nad rzeką zapukała policja, nie wykpiłby się od oskarżeń o praktyki satanistyczne, udział w orgii i wyjątkowo okrutne morderstwo – choć nikt nie potrafiłby wyjaśnić, jakim cudem mógł tak rozbryznąć Annabelle Harmion.  
Rozejrzał się półprzytomnie dookoła, odruchowo szukając wzrokiem Deana, ale brata nigdzie nie było. Podobnie jak obu młodych (i głupich) czarownic. Lepkie uczucie strachu podpełzło wyżej i chwyciło go za gardło. Z własnej woli Dean nigdy by go nie zostawił. Drżącą ręką sięgnął po komórkę, która uwięzła w kieszeni dżinsów (dzięki czemu uniknęła krwawej łaźni) i wybrał numer.  
Dean nie odbierał.

  
Gonzales, Luizjana

  
Suki wykopały go z samochodu. Dosłownie. Nawet niespecjalnie się bronił, będąc dziwnie otępiałym i oszołomionym, poruszając się jak w półśnie, ale fakt pozostawał faktem – Dean Winchester został wypchnięty z jadącego z pełną prędkością forda mustanga i przekoziołkował po poboczu, odruchowo kuląc się w sobie, by zamortyzować uderzenie. I tak zaparło mu dech w piersiach, poczuł ostry ból w żebrach i kostce, starł do krwi ręce i kolana, a wysoka trawa upstrzona zdrewniałymi chwastami podrapała mu twarz. Nie, żeby odrobina krwi mu zaszkodziła, jako że cały był pokryty zaschniętymi szczątkami Annabelle Harmion, ale zabolało. Usiadł z trudem i z grubsza obmacał się przez ubranie, ale chyba niczego sobie nie złamał. W kieszeni zadzwoniły drobniaki i zapalniczka, ale komórka przepadła, podobnie jak portfel, sfałszowane karty kredytowe, taurus, wojskowy nóż i drugi, sprężynowy, zwykle ukryty w cholewce prawego buta. Cholera. Zapłacą mu za to. Jak tylko pozbiera się z ziemi i dokuśtyka do najbliższej stacji benzynowej, by dodzwonić się do brata.  
Był pewien, że młodemu nic się nie stało, chociaż, podobnie jak reszta, oberwał rozbryzgującym się sukkubem. Ha, Dean miał nadzieję, że krew sukkuba nie była dla brata równie uzależniająca, co demoniczna, bo obaj nieźle się w niej skąpali. Nie, pewnie Sammy wciąż leżał w uroczym, białym domku czarownic, znokautowany, ale w miarę cały i dochodzący do siebie. W przeciwieństwie do niego. Nie, zaraz, on też był mniej więcej w jednym kawałku (podziękowania dla wiedźm, by je szlag trafił) i powinien dojść do siebie, ale… coś z nim było nie do końca w porządku. I nie miał tutaj na myśli nadwerężonych żeber, skręconej kostki i podrapanych rąk i twarzy.  
Czuł się jakoś inaczej - ociężały i zbyt lekki jednocześnie, otumaniony, rozgorączkowany i głodny głodem, którego nie poznawał. Wilgotne, parne powietrze luizjańskiej nocy nie ułatwiało oddychania, oblepiając ciało warstewką potu i wciskając się do płuc jak ciepła, gęsta melasa. Było mu za gorąco i za duszno i najchętniej zdarłby z siebie całe ubranie (i tak zakrwawione i zlepione ludzkimi szczątkami). Prócz kłopotów ze złapaniem oddechu, miał też nielichy problem ze skupieniem myśli. Skoncentruj się, człowieku. Wstań, ogarnij się choć trochę, by nie straszyć ludzi (ciekawe jak – cały był w Annabelle Harmion), złap podwózkę do najbliższego miasteczka czy stacji benzynowej, zadzwoń do Sama i może… zjedz coś.  
*  
Brianna nie zwykła brać autostopowiczów, tym bardziej samotnych mężczyzn i to w środku nocy, gdy wracała do domu z drugiej zmiany pielęgniarek w St. Elizabeth Hospital (niegdyś oglądany film z Rutgerem Hauerem skutecznie ja od tego odstraszał), ale tym razem coś ją podkusiło. Ledwo zauważyła faceta brnącego poboczem stanowej „dziesiątki” – nie miał żadnych pasków odblaskowych i zlewał się z przydrożnymi krzewami bzu i cypryśnika, ale kiedy mignął jej w świetle reflektorów wysłużonego jeepa cheeroke, przyhamowała i zatrzymała się z piskiem opon. W jego sylwetce było coś znajomego i kuszącego.  
Kiedy zajrzał do wnętrza zagraconego samochodu, zobaczyła rozczochraną, krótką czuprynę ciemnych włosów, najzieleńsze oczy na świecie, zawadiacko wygięte brwi, pełne usta, wyraziste kości policzkowe, prosty nos, mocno zarysowany podbródek i niezliczone piegi, odcinające się od bladej skóry niczym konstelacja gwiazd, a poniżej mocnej linii szyi i karku - szerokie ramiona i barki obleczone w poplamioną koszulkę khaki. Smug krwi i jakiejś niezidentyfikowanej substancji na podartych dżinsach i traperach już nie widziała, a nawet gdyby je zauważyła, nie przejęłaby się, zniewolona seksapilem promieniującym od autostopowicza jak światło latarni morskiej kierujące statki do portu.  
\- Podwieźć cię? – spytała idiotycznie (bo po co zatrzymywałby jej samochód?).  
\- Jeśli możesz – odparł, z niejakim trudem pakując się do cheeroke (mocno utykał). – Mogłabyś wyrzucić mnie przy najbliższej stacji benzynowej?  
\- Najbliższa jest dopiero przy Gonzales Motel – powiedziała zgodnie z prawdą, nieco niepewnie przekręcając kluczyki w stacyjce. - Kilkanaście mil dalej.  
\- Masz po drodze? – upewnił się jak prawdziwy dżentelmen z Południa, a Briana pomyślała, że ma najpiękniejszy, lekko schrypnięty głos, jaki do tej pory słyszała, wliczając w to Chrisa Reę, Leonarda Cohena i Louisa Amstronga (choć ten ostatni był czarny, więc nie powinna o nim myśleć). Gdyby nie siedziała, nogi by się pod nią literalnie ugięły. Miała ochotę powiedzieć „dla ciebie wszystko”, ale zamiast tego wydukała proste i treściwe „tak”. W jeepie działała klimatyzacja, a po pracy kobieta była tylko w dżinsowych szortach i koszulce na ramiączkach, ale zrobiło jej się gorąco jak w Piekle. Na menopauzę było jeszcze ciut za wcześnie, więc stawiała na parne, rozgrzane powietrze, które wraz z nieznajomym wtargnęło do samochodu.  
\- Nie jesteś stąd? – zagaiła, rozpaczliwie próbując odwrócić własną uwagę od jego oczu, ust, ramion, wypukłości sutków rysujących się pod napiętym materiałem t-shirtu i smukłych, silnych dłoni, które przyciągały jej wzrok jak magnes (a przecież powinna skupić się na drodze). Obronnie włączyła radio, które rozegrało się tęskną nutą piosenki Jace’a Everetta towarzyszącej serialowi o wampirach, równie nieprzyzwoitej i „kosmatej”, co jej myśli.  
\- Nie.  
Brianna nieświadomie oblizała wargi. Zerknęła na nieznajomego. Wciąż piękny do bólu. Seksowny. Pociągający. Jak chodzący (siedzący) grzech. Co się z nią działo, u licha? Miała czterdziestkę na karku, a odkąd pogoniła męża niecnotę, trzymała się w karbach i nie nadużywała swobody rozwódki, chociaż okazji jej nie brakowało, a i urody aż tak bardzo Pan Bóg nie poskąpił (za to dodał nieco nadliczbowych kilogramów). Tymczasem nieznajomy działał na nią niczym podwójne lody orzechowo-waniliowe z bitą śmietaną i polewą toffi, śliwki w czekoladzie i pączki z dziurką jednocześnie. Hm, pączki z dziurką kojarzyły jej się dwuznacznie, więc lepiej o nich nie rozmyślać.  
Spojrzała raz jeszcze. On spojrzał na nią. W jego zielonych oczach czaiła się obietnica. I wanna do bad things with you, zaśpiewał Everett zmysłowym głosem. Zapachniało skoszoną trawą i łąką, mimo że odświeżacz powietrza, który kobieta zawiesiła za lusterkiem miał zapach cytrusów. Nieznajomy także oblizał usta, przegarniając krótkie, potargane włosy i zatrzymując rękę na karku. Brianna nie wytrzymała.  
Zahamowała, skręcając na pobocze – na szczęście w miarę równe i trawiaste, i wyłączyła silnik, trzęsąc się jak osika. Zostawiając kluczyki w stacyjce i otwarte drzwi, wyskoczyła z jeepa, jakby goniły ją Erynie, próbując nabrać tchu i odzyskać zdrowe zmysły, ale nieznajomy wyszedł w ślad za nią i był już tuż tuż, przypierając do samochodu.  
\- Nie chcę, jeśli ty nie chcesz – wymruczał tak niskim głosem, że zabrzmiało to jak mruczenie kocura. Jego palce błądziły po jej nagim ramieniu, budząc dreszcze.  
\- Ale ja chcę – wyrwało się Briannie, kiedy wspinała się na palce, by sięgnąć pełnych ust mężczyzny i opleść mu kark ramionami. Podniósł ją bez trudu i posadził na masce jeepa. Ściągnęła koszulkę bez ramiączek i bezszwowy stanik i odchyliła się do tyłu, ułatwiając mu dostęp do pełnych piersi, kuszącego zagłębienia pomiędzy nimi, łagodnej krzywizny brzucha i bioder. Scałowywał każdy cel jej skóry, zęby delikatnie podgryzały, język zostawiał mokry ślad na rozpalonym ciele, dłonie pieściły ze znawstwem i wprawą. Było jej mało ust i rąk. Niecierpliwie ściągnęła z niego poplamioną koszulkę, sycąc się widokiem szerokich ramion, gładkiej, choć pocętkowanej piegami skóry, dobrze wysklepionej klatki piersiowej, stwardniałych sutków, mięśni brzucha i…  
Zachłystnęła się i odchyliła w tył, czując jak rozpina jej szorty i swoje dżinsy, przyciągając bliżej, by wejść w nią jednym, płynnym ruchem, który wydarł z jej gardła jęk zaskoczenia i rozkoszy. Wypełnił ją po brzegi, twardy, niecierpliwy i na tyle pokaźny, by przyjemność zmieszała się z iskrą bólu. Jęknęła przeciągle i oplotła go rękoma i nogami, oddając wet za wet, pchnięcie za pchnięcie. Pocałunek, dotknięcie, wypełnienie. Nieznajomy był gorętszy niż duszna, rozpalona noc Luizjany, przepojona zapachem jaśminu i bzu, jaśniejący niczym Gwiazda Zaranna, piękny jak młody bóg. Nieustępliwy, niezmordowany, nieugięty. Jeszcze nigdy…  
Brianna krzyczała, rozpadając się na malutkie kawałeczki, czując w sobie fale rozkoszy rozchodzące się jak kręgi na wodzie, szczytując raz za razem i doświadczając tego, co rozpustni Francuzi nazywali „małą śmiercią”. Poczuła, że zapada się w niebyt wypełniony rozkoszą jak watą cukrową, najsłodszym nektarem, który zielonooki spijał z jej ust z każdym oddechem. Odpływała, oddając mu esencję samej siebie. Wszystko dla niego…  
Ocknęła się przytulona do jego nagiej piersi, drżąc w chłodniejszym powiewie nocy. Tulił ją delikatnie, kołysząc w ramionach i szepcząc słowa bez znaczenia. Zawstydziła się, zrozumiawszy, że siedzi na pół naga na masce własnego jeepa, wtulona w nieznajomego jak w poduszkę. Zaczerwieniła się nie tylko na twarzy, ale i na gołych piersiach. Może by tak litościwie podciągnął jej szorty…  
\- Nie zasypiasz? – spytał niemal niesłyszalnym szeptem. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, słyszała w jego głosie ślad poczucia winy.  
\- Nie – odszepnęła zawstydzona, z mętlikiem myśli i uczuć. – Wciąż o… Odwieźć cię do Gonzales?  
\- O tak – powiedział wieloznacznie, gładząc ją po plecach (nie, nie rób tego, znowu cię pragnę, zaskamlało coś w duszy Brianny). – Muszę zadzwonić.  
  
Gonzales Motel, Gonzales, Luizjana

  
Dean zamknął za sobą drzwi motelowego pokoju, przekręcił klucz i dla pewności oparł się o nie plecami. Serce biło mu na najwyższych obrotach, pompując krew z niemal słyszalnym pluskiem. Całe ciało mrowiło, nawet przyjemnie, ale nietypowo, a końcówki nerwów chłonęły otoczenie niecierpliwie i dogłębnie jak gąbka. Faktura ubrania ocierającego się o skórę, wilgotne, ciepłe powietrze wypełniające płuca, wielobarwny blask lampek porozwieszanych w oknie, jakby Luizjana przez cały rok świętowała Boże Narodzenie, cynamonowy posmak w ustach i drobne włoski jeżące się na karku – wszystko było bardziej wyraziste, żywsze, barwniejsze. Inne.  
Na pożegnanie wycyganił od Brianny trochę grosza na motel, a z recepcji dodzwonił się do Sama. Kiedy usłyszał w słuchawce głos brata, ulżyło mu na duszy (o ile ją jeszcze miał). Sammy był cały, choć poobijany, a nawet podobno zdążył się przebrać w niezachlapane szczątkami Annabelle Harmion rzeczy i z piskiem opon odjechać z miejsca zbrodni. Szczęściarz. Gonzales Motel – oto nadjeżdżała kawaleria. Niestety, przy podsłuchującym recepcjoniście jakoś nie mógł wyznać, że podejrzewa, iż dziwnym zrządzeniem losu został cholernym sukkubem, więc brat będzie miał niespodziankę. Jak cholera. Chłopak z motelowego biura i tak na niego dziwnie spoglądał i raczej nie chodziło mu o poplamionego posoką deanowego t-shirta. Nie, patrzył z rozmarzeniem i wyczekiwaniem, jak na nagrodę obiecaną na loterii za zestrzelenie wszystkich rzutek. A Deanowi się to podobało. Nie był głodny, jeszcze nie, a mimo to przez moment widział w tamtym mroczny przedmiot pożądania. Czyli, żegnaj ukochana heteroseksualności, nie dosyć, że działał na wszystkich jak leci, to i oni działali na niego. Fantastycznie.  
Zmełł w ustach przekleństwo i podszedł do łóżka zasłanego kwiecistą kapą, rzucając się na nie z impetem. Dodajmy, że już nie utykał. Poobijane żebra nie bolały, kostka zapomniała o skręceniu, a zadrapania z rąk i twarzy zniknęły, jakby ich tam nigdy nie było. Wychyliwszy się w bok, odruchowo sięgnął do podręcznej szafki przy stoliku nocnym, by wyciągnąć którąś z fikuśnym, malutkich buteleczek alkoholu, za które motele każą sobie płacić jak za zboże, lecz zatrzymał się w pół ruchu. Nie miał ochoty na procenty. Ściślej mówiąc, nie miał ochoty na żadne picie, ani jedzenie, a myśl o soczystym hamburgerze zdawała się bardziej abstrakcyjna niż u zagorzałego weganina. Jeszcze i to, cholera jasna, psiakrew.  
Nie był głupi i dobrze wiedział, co to może oznaczać. Stał za blisko rozbryzgującego się sukkuba, bądź niewprawnie zdejmowana klątwa ugodziła go rykoszetem, pozbawiając chęci na stek i piwo, a dokładając zupełnie innej oskomy. Wyostrzone zmysły, dziwaczny głód, nieznośna lekkość bytu. Dobrze chociaż, że nie łaknął krwi jak wampir (swoją drogą Eryk z „Czystej krwi” był seksowny jak licho), a czegoś znacznie bardziej ulotnego, choć na wspomnienie kobiety, która podwiozła go do motelu, czuł jednocześnie podniecenie i poczucie winy. Założył, że podniecenie miało mu odtąd towarzyszyć bez przerwy (bardzo niewygodne), a co do poczucia winy… od dawna był z nim za pan brat, jedno w tę, drugie we wtę nie czyniło mu wielkiej różnicy. Akurat.  
Oto właśnie, dzięki dwóm przemiłym czarownicom (a żeby umarły w mękach) i ich nieudolnym czarom-marom, stał się pieprzonym sukkubem, czyli demonem seksu i to biseksualnym demonem seksu – bardzo zabawne, doprawdy. Miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej nie wyrosną mu rogi i ogon. Bo co do samego seksu – cóż, zwykle nie miał nic przeciwko igraszkom (ale tylko z kobietami, do diabła!), choćby tak niespodziewanym i spontanicznym jak z Brianną, więc nie żałował nagłego zrywu przy cheeroke, ale konsekwencje… konsekwencje mogły być opłakane. I nie miał tutaj na myśli chorób wenerycznych, tfu, na psa urok (urok – jakie odpowiednie słowo), bo w tej formie pewnie wyleczyłby się z nich w mgnieniu oka, jak ze skręconej kostki. Nie, myślał o swoim nowym sposobie pożywiania się. Zaczerpnął z Brianny odrobinę sił żywotnych, jak mu się wydawało – jedynie ciut ciut, nim zdążył się rozszaleć i zapragnąć więcej, ale skąd, do diabła, miał wiedzieć, czy aby nie za dużo? Może właśnie zasypiała za kierownicą i za chwilę grzmotnie w przydrożne drzewo? A jeśli nawet nie grzmotnie, to zaśnie na dobre i już się nie obudzi, jak piątka ofiar z Convent?  
Gniewnie uderzył pięścią w nocny stolik i skrzywił się z bólu. Nadal czuł się jak na haju, nieważki i napompowany niewidzialnymi bąbelkami szampana, ale jednocześnie nadwrażliwy na wszelkie bodźce, w tym i te nieprzyjemne. Świetnie, jak tak dalej pójdzie, skończy jako niepewny swej orientacji ćpun emo, bojący się najlżejszego dotyku. Albo głodny, albo przejedzony, za to wciąż napalony. Szlag by trafił. Trzeba to cholerstwo odwrócić i odczynić. Musi odnaleźć dwie czarowniczki z białego domku nad rzeką i zmusić do zdjęcia klątwy, choćby miał je przy tym zniewolić seksem, co w tej chwili przyszłoby mu bez najmniejszego trudu. Stworzyłyście potwora, małe. Chociaż - nie był pewien, czy należało wierzyć ich umiejętnościom w hokus pokus. W końcu kiedy ruda próbowała zdjąć klątwę z Annabelle, ta rozbryzgnęła się na kawałki. Bogiem a prawdą, wolałby się nie rozbryzgiwać. Sam, Bobby, znajdźcie coś, nim mnie znowu poniesie...  
*  
Na widok Sama stającego w drzwiach pokoju Gonzales Motel Dean poderwał się z łóżka jak na sprężynach, rzucając się w jego stronę i wczepiając rękoma w poły koszuli w drobną niebiesko-czerwoną kratkę. Był roztrzęsiony, wciąż mokry po chłodnym prysznicu i owinięty jedynie niewielkim ręcznikiem, mającym tendencje do zsuwania się przy każdym poruszeniu.  
\- Zrób coś – zażądał schrypniętym głosem. – Dłużej tak nie wytrzymam.  
\- Czego nie wytrzymasz? – zdziwił się Sam, szczerze ucieszony jego widokiem, choć odrobinę zaskoczony natarczywością wczepienia. – Wiem, że nam nie poszło, ale…  
\- Nie poszło? – wrzasnął Dean, potrząsając nim jak szmacianą lalką. – Wszyscy nie żyją, wiedźmy uciekły, a ja…  
\- A ty co? – zapytał niepewnie Sam, usiłując uwolnić się z kurczowego uścisku brata. Jego dotyk parzył nawet przez warstwy ubrań (koszulka i koszula to jak na klimat Luizjany zdecydowanie za wiele), widocznie wziął zbyt gorący prysznic. Chociaż trudno mu się dziwić – w wynajmowanym apartamencie w Convent młodszy Winchester także szorował się do białości, nie mogąc przestać.  
\- A ja zostałem pieprzonym sukkubem! – wykrzyknął Dean, odstępując o krok i rozkładając ręce, by lepiej zaprezentować się bratu. – Widzisz, jak wyglądam?  
\- Inkubem – poprawił odruchowo Sam, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi. – Sukkub to kobiecy demon seksu.  
\- Co to – kurwa – za różnica? – warknął Dean i umilkł.  
Stało się. Spojrzał na Sama i zamiast młodszego brata, którego znał od kołyski, czasem irytującego, innym razem wymagającego opieki, przeważnie pełnego dobrej woli, empatycznego i ostatniego sprawiedliwego, a miejscami aroganckiego, buntowniczego i zbytnio ufającego we własne siły, ujrzał seksownego młodego mężczyznę, zbudowanego jak grecka rzeźba, silnego, zgrabnego, zręcznego w ruchach i myślach, o przydługich, kasztanowych włosach, które dodawały mu wdzięku, szerokim, myślącym czole, zdecydowanym podbródku, zawadiackim nosie i leciutko skośnych oczach o wszelkich odcieniach zieleni, brązu i niebieskości, chwilowo nabierających koloru starej whisky. Jęknął i odstąpił o kolejny krok, ale było już za późno.  
Sam patrzył na niego jak zaczarowany.  
\- Dean? – spytał, przełykając z trudem i przemawiając spokojnym, lekko sennym, a jednocześnie ciut przerażonym tonem. – Rozumiem, co się dzieje, ale nie potrafię nad tym zapanować. Jesteś moim bratem, na litość boską.  
\- Nie wzywaj imienia Pańskiego na daremno – mruknął Dean, któremu krew w żyłach musowała jak wino, serce biło nierównym rytmem, ucisk w przeponie wzrósł do nieznośnego ciężaru, a głód rósł jak szalony, przesłaniając oczy złocistą mgiełką. – W tym wypadku cholernie na daremno.  
Przestał się opierać temu, co nieuchronne i podszedł do Sama, kładąc mu rękę na piersi.  
\- Kocham cię, bracie – powiedział. - W ten czy inny sposób zawsze cię kochałem.  
Sam uśmiechnął się samymi kącikami warg. Nie był to zbyt wesoły uśmiech.  
\- Wiesz, że zawsze chciałem to usłyszeć? – spytał niemal niesłyszalnie.  
\- I słyszysz.  
Dean objął brata za szyję, grzęznąc palcami w bujnej, brązowej czuprynie i leciutko przyciągnął bliżej (dobrze, że nie musiał wspinać się na palce, chociaż niewiele brakowało), szukając ustami jego ust. Nigdy wcześniej nie całował się z mężczyzną. Wargi Sama były ciepłe, suche, lekko rozchylone, zapraszające. Dean zatracił się w pocałunku, obejmując brata coraz gwałtowniej, pieszcząc go za kark, wpijając palce w umięśnione ramię i nie zwracając uwagi na zsuwający się ręcznik. Sam zamruczał coś niezrozumiałego i przygarnął go do siebie z całych sił. Bywał gwałtowny w miłości, o czym Dean nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Obaj zachwiali i zatoczyli w stronę łóżka, padając na nie jak dłudzy - Sam na dole, Dean na górze, na wpół leżąc na bracie.  
Ręcznik Deana przegrał walkę o utrzymanie się na biodrach, o co nie dbał w najmniejszym stopniu, ciesząc się dotknięciem mocnych dłoni, zachłannie przebiegających po jego nagim ciele, badających, eksplorujących, zadziwionych. Samemu niecierpliwie rozgarniał koszulę i podkoszulek brata, odpinał pasek, rozpinał dżinsy, szukał dostępu do spoconej, rozgorączkowanej skóry, wrażliwych na dotyk sutków, miękkiego puchu na piersiach i brzuchu, wąskich bioder, z których zsunął wszystko, co było do zsunięcia, a wreszcie - imponującego ciężaru gładkiej, prężącej się w jego dłoni męskości.  
Wiedział, co jemu sprawiłoby największą przyjemność, więc wprawnie przesunął dłonią wzdłuż, mocno ściskając u nasady, kciukiem obrysowując wędzidełko i żołądź, delikatnie, lecz stanowczo, okrężnymi ruchami, coraz szybciej i mocniej. Jęk, który wydobył się z gardła Sama był nagrodą samą w sobie. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, młodszy z Winchesterów pchnął biodrami, pragnąc czegoś więcej. Wczepił palce w krótkie, wilgotne po kąpieli włosy Deana, a drugą ręką zaczął go pieścić w ten sam sposób, przysługa za przysługę, dotyk za dotyk. Dean niemal się wycofał, nadwrażliwy i niespokojny, ale pozwolił bratu na wszystko, czego tamten pragnął. Nie mogąc się opanować, ciekawy nieznanego, pochylił się, biorąc go do ust, łącząc ze sobą ruch dłoni i języka, pieszcząc, ssąc i leciutko podgryzając. Lekko słonawy smak, gładka faktura i nieoczekiwany ciężar męskości był czymś niezwykłym, ale nie nieprzyjemnym. Poza tym – to był Sammy.  
Dean płonął, spalał się od wewnątrz i zewnątrz, rozświetlając nikłym blaskiem jak robaczek świętojański. Młody wygiął się pod nim w łuk, zaciskając zęby, aż zgrzytnęło i puściwszy przyrodzenie Deana (szkoda), zaczął go odpychać otwartą dłonią, mamrocząc, że nie wolno mu, nie mogą, nie chce… Dean nie dał mu dokończyć. Possał mocniej, głębiej, dalej, okrążając językiem wieniec i wąziutką szparkę, przyjmując tyle trzonu, ile zdołał. Wystarczyło. Sam szarpnął się, wciąż mamrocząc słowa bez znaczenia i zgubił rytm, oddech, zdrowe zmysły. Doszedł tak gwałtownie, że zobaczył białe rozbłyski przed powiekami i nie miał siły na najsłabszy protest. Dysząc ciężko, podciągnął Deana wyżej i, ponownie sięgając ręką po jego męskość - wciąż w pełnej gotowości, łapczywie wpił się w jego usta, szukając pocieszenia, przebaczenia, smaku samego siebie.  
Dean oddał pocałunek, czując nieznośne napięcie w lędźwiach i nieoczekiwany zawrót głowy. Jęknął przeciągle, dochodząc w objęciach brata i chcąc nie chcąc, zlepiając ich ze sobą gorącym nasieniem. Nie odrywając ust od ust brata, czerpał płynącą od niego siłę życiową, otumaniony i lekki niczym balon napełniony helem. Sycił się. Nabierał energii. Wzmacniał.  
Sam westchnął, starając się go odepchnąć, choć nie miał na to siły. Jednak ten lekki dotyk zdołał otrzeźwił Deana. Blask pełzający mu po skórze przygasł i zniknął, a on z przerażeniem spojrzał na odpływającego w niebyt brata i oderwał się od niego jak oparzony. Nie miał wyrzutów sumienia po tym, co zainicjował - rozchełstany, bezwładny, spełniony Sam był piękny, rozczulający i godny pożądania, ale wiedział jedno – nie wolno mu zasnąć.  
\- Nie zasypiaj! – wrzasnął, uderzając go w twarz. – Sammy! Nie zasypiaj!  
\- Nie zasypiam – wymruczał Sam niezgodnie z prawdą. Był wyczerpany, skołowany i po prostu śpiący. Nie do końca pojmował, co się z nim dzieje i co się przed chwilą wydarzyło.  
Może i lepiej, pomyślał Dean z rosnącą paniką i poczuciem winy, wżerającym się w niego jak kwas solny. Chłodny prysznic, lód, kawa, energetyk, cokolwiek. Posiedzi z bratem do rana, upewniając się, że tamten nie zapadnie w zbyt mocny sen, pojąc go hektolitrami kofeiny, teiny, tauryny, guarany i witaminy B, starając się nie dotykać, nie zagadywać, nawet na niego nie patrzeć. A później…  
Boże, byle znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd.


	2. Kto szuka, ten znajdzie

Sioux Falls, South Dakota

\- Bobby?  
Jedno krótkie słowo, ledwo jego imię, i Bobby Singer wiedział już, że Winchesterowie mają kłopoty. A przynajmniej ma je Sam, bo w jego głosie słychać było niepewność i włączony tryb przepraszania za swoje i nie swoje winy.  
\- Tak? – spytał ostrożnie stary łowca, mocniej przyciskając słuchawkę do ucha i poprawiając się na wózku, bo nagle zrobiło mu się wyjątkowo niewygodnie, a koc w kratę zsunął się na podłogę. W Południowej Dakocie wciąż było chłodno po gwałtownych burzach, które przeszły nad stanem – tak chłodno, że Bobby zastanawiał się, czy nie włączyć ogrzewania. – Co się stało?  
\- Hm, wiesz co nieco o sukkubach? – zagaił Sam ostrożnie, jakby stąpał po bardzo cienkim lodzie.  
\- Liliny, znane w Arabii, Etiopii i Hebrajczyków - zaczął Bobby profesorskim tonem, uśmiechając się krzywo pod wąsem (teraz o to pytają? trzeba było poczytać przed wypadem do Luizjany), chociaż podskórny niepokój co do niespodziewanego telefonu go nie opuszczał. – Niektórzy powiadają, że były dziećmi Lilith i Samaela... –  
\- Bobby…  
\- Samaela, nie Samuela, nie pochlebiaj sobie – prychnął Singer, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. - W każdym razie Lilith i jej demoniczne dzieci kusiły potomków Adama i Ewy, doprowadzały do szaleństwa i prowadziły wprost do bram piekła. Jakby nie potrafili trafić tam sami.  
\- To demony, nie klątwa? Mogłyby opętać człowieka? – dopytywał się niepewnie Sam, starając się zignorować zarówno wzmiankę o Lilith, jak i Piekle. - Ale nasze tatuaże…  
\- Sukkub to nie demon – burknął Bobby, przeoczając wzmiankę o tatuażach. – To tylko takie gadanie z czasów „Młota na czarownice”. Ha, im wszystko kojarzyło się z seksem jako grzechem śmiertelnym. Nie, to najczęściej klątwa czarownicy, która przywołuje sukkuba i napuszcza na kogoś, za kim nie przepada, by go uwiódł i wyssał siły witalne, gdy ofiara pogrąża się w namiętności.  
\- Klątwa? – upewnił się Sam, słyszalnie oddychając z ulgą - Dean jednak nie przemienił się w demona seksu. Nie dosłownie. – I można ją zdjąć?  
\- Nie bardzo, chyba, że przekonacie wiedźmę, żeby przespała się z własnym sukkubem, co się może dla niej tragicznie skończyć - mruknął Bobby, zaczynając się denerwować. - Chyba to wiedzieliście, wyruszając do Luizjany? Przecież zabraliście ze sobą lubczyk i żelazne ostrze, żeby załatwić sprawę?  
\- Zabraliśmy – wymamrotał Sam. – Ale najpierw próbowaliśmy po dobroci. W przeciwieństwie do wiedźm ta biedna dziewczyna w niczym nie zawiniła.  
\- Prawdziwi rycerze na białych koniach - parsknął Bobby, chociaż pochwalał podejście.  
Dewizą większości łowców było najpierw ratowanie ludzi, a dopiero później zabijanie potworów, lecz niektórym łowcom z czasem wszystko się chrzaniło. Dobrze, że nie Winchesterom. – W sumie nie dziwię się… Spotkałem raz sukkuba na Alasce – cholernie zimne miejsce jak na igraszki - i powiadam ci, namiętności jej nie brakowało.  
\- Bobby… - jęknął Sam z wyrzutem, dorzucając jeszcze ciszej. – A inkuby? Są takie same?  
\- Zdecyduj się – burknął Singer, wyrwany z całkiem przyjemnych wspomnień (w Naknek na Alasce wiedźma była na tyle uprzejma, że po wszystkim zaryzykowała własnymi siłami witalnymi i cofnęła klątwę, toteż Singer wykazał się równą uprzejmością i zostawił ją przy życiu). – Z tego, co pamiętam, jechaliście zmierzyć się z sukkubem. Zmieniła płeć?  
\- Sukkuba przywołały dwie młode, niewydarzone czarownice – wyjaśnił Sam i znowu umilkł. Działał jak zacinająca się płyta, ze zbyt długimi przystankami po drodze, jak gdyby nie mógł skupić myśli. - Rzuciły klątwę na dziewczynę z sąsiedztwa.  
\- I? – zawiesił głos Bobby. – Drogą osmozy przeszło na chłopaka z sąsiedztwa?  
\- Nie – westchnął Sam, przełykając z trudem jak gdyby miał anginę i zawalone gardło. Przerwa. Westchnięcie. – Na Deana. Wiedźma próbowała odczarować sukkuba i rozbryznęła ją na Deana. Nim obie uciekły. To znaczy, dwie wiedźmy uciekły, bo z dziewczyny niewiele zostało.  
\- Na Deana? – upewnił się Bobby i gdyby mógł, zerwałby się z wózka na równe nogi. Zamiast tego podniósł jedynie głos. – Jak to na Deana? I dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz? Dean został sukkubem?  
\- Inkubem – zaszemrał Sam po drugiej stronie słuchawki.  
\- Co to – kurna – za różnica? – wrzasnął Bobby i niemal ugryzł się w język.  
Przed momentem marudził, że Sam ma się zdecydować, czy chodzi mu o sukkuba czy inkuba, a teraz jemu zrobiło się wszystko jedno. Boże, czy te chłopaki naprawdę muszą pakować się w każde tarapaty, jakie przyjdą im do głowy? Może przynajmniej będzie z tego taki pożytek, że Michał nie będzie chciał rozgościć się w demonie seksu. Bo to niepolitycznie.  
\- Żadna – przyznał Sam i westchnął jak miech kowalski. – Kurwa. Różnica.  
Bobby zaczął się domyślać, że z Samem jest gorzej niż zwykle.  
\- Skąd wiesz? – zapytał celnie, ciut bojąc się usłyszeć odpowiedź. – Że Dean został inkubem? Promieniuje seksapilem?  
\- On zawsze promieniuje seksapilem – powiedział melancholijnie Sam i odkaszlnął. – Niech ci będzie. Teraz bardziej.  
\- Sam? – zapytał Bobby, ciesząc się, że w jego wieku dorobił się potężnych zakoli, bo włosy pod czapką z daszkiem zaczęły jeżyć mu się na głowie.  
\- Nie pytaj – poprosił młodszy Winchester. Brzmiało to tak, jakby dla niego nadszedł już koniec świata i to bez pomocy Lucyfera i spragnionych konfrontacji z nim archaniołów.  
\- Gdzie jest Dean? – spytał mimo wszystko Singer, chociaż początkowo chciał zadać zupełnie inne pytanie. Implikacje słów Sama krążyły mu po głowie i przywoływały obrazy, których nie życzył sobie widzieć.  
\- Zniknął – powiedział młodszy z Winchesterów i tym razem w jego głosie zabrzmiał czysta, nieukrywana rozpacz. – Zostawił mi Impalę. Nie mam pojęcia, dokąd mógł pójść, Bobby. Recepcjonista motelu twierdzi, że zabrał się ze stacji z jakąś ciężarówką jadącą w stronę Baton Rouge.  
\- Wiesz, dokąd uciekły czarownice? – zapytał powoli Bobby, usiłując nie myśleć o tym, co wyprawia Dean pod postacią inkuba, a próbując przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co wiedział o klątwie przywołującej demony seksu. – Nazwiska? Dokumenty? Cokolwiek?  
\- Dlaczego? – nie zrozumiał skołowany Sam. – Co wiedźmy mają z tym wspólnego? Uciekły, do diabła! Zostawiając za sobą kilka trupów, w tym jednego w malutkich kawałeczkach i Deana, który…  
Głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Bo co miał powiedzieć? Który rzucił się na mnie jak napalony nastolatek? Którego pragnę jak jasna cholera? Jeszcze nie pozbierał się po tym, co się wydarzyło w pokoju motelowym i samemu nie wiedział, czy powinien ze wstydu zwinąć się w kłębek i schować pod łóżko, czy wprost przeciwnie – na samo wspomnienie biec pod prysznic i dać upust żądzy. Przecież klątwa dotknęła Deana, nie jego, więc dlaczego wciąż, wciąż…  
\- Przywołany jest związany z przywołującym więzią, z której trudno się wyzwolić – wytłumaczył Bobby, nie czekając na dalsze słowa Sama i przypominając sobie „Lettres au sujet de la magie, des malefices et des sorciers”, dzieło de Saint Andre, nadwornego lekarza Ludwika XIV. – Jeśli klątwa przeszła na Deana, czy tego chce czy nie chce, ruszył ich śladem. Dobrze by było znaleźć je przed nim. Słyszysz mnie?  
\- Tak – odpowiedział Sam, usiłując wziąć się w garść i wreszcie przestając brzmieć jak zbity pies. - Z pomocą Franka spróbuję namierzyć ich karty kredytowe lub rejestrację ichniejszego forda mustanga. Jeśli Dean je odnajdzie, to ja też. Jesteś pewien, że ruszył za nimi?  
\- Raczej tak, chociaż jemu będzie łatwiej je odszukać - ma teraz coś w rodzaju szóstego zmysłu – mruknął Bobby i po sekundzie wahania, dodał. – I z każdą chwilą głodnieje. Będzie musiał się pożywić.  
\- Pożywił się – bąknął Sam, czerwieniejąc po koniuszki uszu, czego Singer siłą rzeczy nie mógł zobaczyć.  
\- Bardziej – odpowiedział lakonicznie stary łowca.  
Myślami był już przy biurku z najcenniejszymi księgami, w których powinien znaleźć co nieco o sposobach zdejmowania klątw miłosnych i przywołujących sukkuby, tfu, inkuby – nieważne. Lettres au sujet de la magie, des malefices et des sorciers, Libri tres de occulta philosophia Agrippy z Nattesheimu, Mniejszy i Większy Klucz Solomona, średniowieczne grymuary. Nie można liczyć jedynie na dobrą wolę wiedźm. – Apetyt rośnie w miarę jedzenia. Na twoim miejscu szukałbym go w burdelach. W XVI wieku figura sukkuba nad wejściem karczmy oznaczała, że to jednocześnie dom publiczny.  
\- Dean raczej nie… - zaczął słabo młodszy Winchester.  
\- Nie mówiłem, że jako klienta – niechętnie przerwał mu Bobby.  
\- Kurwa mać – powiedział Sam od serca.

Baton Rouge, Luizjana

Mimo późnej pory ulice dzielnicy Old South tętniły życiem, jakby miasto w ogóle nie zamierzało kłaść się spać. Pozbierane skąd się dało, bo na pewno nie z jednej kolekcji, stoliki i krzesła wylewały się z kafejek i pubów wprost pod nogi przechodniów, kreolskie specjały kusiły zapachami i barwami, alkohol lał się strumieniami, muzyka dobiegała zewsząd, tworząc swego rodzaju kakafonię, w sumie miłą dla ucha, a mniej lub bardziej porozbierani (było gorąco jak w saunie) turyści niecierpliwie przepychali się wąskimi uliczkami, szukając nowych rozrywek, używek i przyjemności, mijając niezliczone knajpki, teatrzyki, porno kina, salony piękności i salony tatuażu, sklepiki z tanimi ciuchami, butami i torebkami, kioski, kwiaciarnie i burdele. Jedni, niczym japońska wycieczka, bez przerwy robili zdjęcia wszystkiemu i wszystkim, inni zachowywali się jakby w Baton Rouge, a przynajmniej w Old South przez cały rok trwał Mardi Grass, które należało uczcić piciem na umór, jedzeniem na zapas, niezbornymi tańcami, pijackimi wrzaskami i obściskiwaniem się po zaułkach. Zapewne w Nowym Orleanie było jeszcze tłoczniej, ale przebywanie w stolicy Luizjany także zobowiązywało.  
Dean czuł się jak pijany, ale było to całkiem przyjemne uczucie. Przeciskał się przez kolorowy tłum, łowiąc zachwycone spojrzenia i ukradkowe dotknięcia i od niechcenia rozglądając się dookoła. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że nonszalanckim, a jednak sprężystym sposobem poruszania się, z tymi swoimi przymrużonymi, jeszcze bardziej pozieleniałymi niż zwykle oczyma i leciutkim, drwiącym uśmiechem czającym się w kąciku ust przypominał wielkiego kota wybierającego się na polowanie. Nie był głodny. Jeszcze nie. Ale nie zaszkodzi się porozglądać. Letni karnawał trwał, przetaczając się po uliczkach Old South Baton Rouge, otulając je drapieżnie i miękko niczym czarny aksamit, miły w dotyku, a jednocześnie znakomicie wchłaniający brudy.  
Sam został daleko stąd, w Gonzales Motel i już nigdy… Nie, to nie była dobra myśl i tylko mieszała Deanowi w głowie, dziwnie lekkiej i ociężałej jednocześnie. Prychnął sam do siebie. Nie zamierzał o tym rozmyślać, gryźć się tym, co się stało, żałować za grzechy i bić się w piersi. Co było, a nie jest, nie liczy się w rejestr. Chociaż chciałby… Sam był…  
Nieważne. Coś przyzywało go do Baton Rouge niczym zew godowy. Godowy, dobre sobie, zaśmiał się w duchu, mijając niewielki burdel z rozjarzonymi czerwienią oknami i dyskotekową muzyką lat 70-tych wylewająca się przez otwarte drzwi jak fala dźwiękowa niosąca na grzbiecie wizję Johna Travolty w srebrnym wdzianku. Ruda wiedźma i jej przyjaciółka musiały być niedaleko, nieświadome, że ktoś pragnie je odszukać i odpłacić pięknym za nadobne, chociaż, biorąc pod uwagę jak wspaniale, beztrosko i żywo się czuł, Dean zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy warto zdejmować klątwę. I co - znowu przejmować się wszystkim i wszystkimi, na czele z tą cholerną Apokalipsą? Niech sobie Lucyfer gania po świecie, bez odpowiedniego naczynia niewiele wskóra, a Sam nigdy….  
\- Szukasz czegoś, przystojniaku? – zaczepiła go stojąca przed burdelem młodziutka Kreolka ze strzechą ciemnych, lokowanych włosów w kusej, etnicznej sukience. Z rozbawieniem pomyślał, że bardziej sztampowo nie mogła się odezwać, ale posłusznie odwrócił się i uśmiechnął, błyskając zębami.  
\- Nieee – powiedział leniwie, obrzucając ją uważniejszym spojrzeniem. Zbyt ostry makijaż, mocno wydekoltowana sukienka, niebotycznie wysokie koturny, ciut nadto profesjonalny uśmiech. – Tym bardziej, jeśli musiałbym za to płacić.  
Nie obraziła się. Nie potrafiła, spoglądając w te agrestowe oczy z ciemniejszymi punkcikami okolone rzęsami, których pozazdrościłaby mu niejedna dziewczyna. Zeszła spojrzeniem po skrzydełku prostego nosa na pełne, lekko rozchylone usta, wyrazisty podbródek ze śladami rudawego zarostu, mocną, smukłą szyję w plamkach słonecznych piegów, zagłębienie obojczyka, wycięcie czarnej koszulki opinającej się na szerokiej piersi i ramionach, jeszcze niżej… Nerwowo oblizała wargi, czując smak własnej, krwistoczerwonej szminki.  
\- A gdybym to ja płaciła? – wyszeptała, czując żar rozlewający się w głębi trzewi. Zachwiała się na swoich pięknych sandałkach na cholernie wysokich koturnach i oparła o niego, zachłystując z wrażenia. Grzał jak piec hutniczy, buchający oparami pożądliwości i obietnic. Na jej nagich przedramionach pojawiła się gęsia skórka, a wzdłuż kręgosłupa przemknął rozkoszny dreszcz.  
Co się z nią działo? Zwykle to ona bawiła się z mężczyznami, za drobną opłatą wodząc ich na pokuszenie, lecz samej więcej udając, niż czując. Przy nim płonęła z pożądania i najchętniej oddałaby mu się tu i teraz, na środku pełnej przechodniów ulicy.  
\- Nie musisz, mała – odpowiedział z rozbawieniem, leciutko dotykając sprężynek jej ciemnych włosów. Mogłaby przysiąc, że jego palce sypią drobniutkimi iskierkami jak ogniki św. Elma, a skóra pojaśniała, ale zrzuciła to na karb świateł nieustającego festynu przelewającego się po ulicach Old South. – Możesz mi się odwdzięczyć w inny sposób.  
Pociągnął ją za sobą w pachnące trawką i tanimi perfumami, kuszące kolorowymi lampkami i głośną, dudniącą muzyką, zachęcająco otwarte drzwi burdelu. Wiedźmy mogą poczekać. Nasycić głód, by znowu poczuć się beztrosko, błogo i na energetycznym haju. Coraz mniej skrupułów, coraz więcej przyjemności. W sumie, gdyby chcieli mu za to płacić, mógłby zostać na dłużej.  
*  
Wyrzucanie śmieci nie należało do ulubionych zajęć Miny, ale ktoś to zrobić musiał. Jeśli prowadzi się jednoosobowy salon tatuażu, będąc sobie sterem, żeglarzem i okrętem, wielkie worki wypchane wszelkim śmieciem też trzeba wynosić samemu. Obite blachą tylne drzwi wychodzące na zaułek były ciężkie jak cholera, choć nieźle zabezpieczały przed włamaniem (z drugiej strony - ciekawe, co potencjalni złodzieje mieliby ukraść – tusze, igły, wzory, czy niezbyt imponujący utarg ze starodawnej kasy na korbkę?).  
Zaułek jak to zaułek, w parnym, gorącym powietrzu Luizjany śmierdział jak nieszczęście, znacznie bardziej niż pobliska Oleander Street, przy której w istocie rosły oleandry. Od strony niedalekiej knajpy z kasynem i - jak zawsze podejrzewała Mina – burdelem, dobiegała jazgotliwa muzyka, mrugały stroboskopowe światła i snuła się dusząca woń tanich perfum i trawki. Ha, może ci, którym się nie poszczęści w grze, zajrzą później do salonu tatuażu, by wydziergać sobie serce przebite strzałą i pustą sakiewkę. A tu figa z makiem, „Black velvet” zamknięty, bo właścicielka po nocy wyrzuca śmieci, a później idzie spać, bo to już świtać poczyna, mimo że słowik to, nie skowronek się zrywa.  
Mina prychnęła na wspomnienie Szekspira i zatargała worki przed śmietnik, z rozmachem otwierając ciężką pokrywę. Po czym w ciągu krótkiej chwili wydarzyło się mnóstwo rzeczy. Nie, z kontenera nie wyskoczył czarny kot, drąc się wniebogłosy, ale Mina niemal potknęła się o kogoś kulącego się za śmietnikiem, u wylotu zaułka pojawiło się dwóch facetów z latarkami, którzy wyraźnie tego kogoś szukali, a na ulicy rozwył się alarm samochodowy, skutecznie przyciągający uwagę wszystkich w obrębie kilometra. Mina napotkała spojrzenie mężczyzny zza śmietnika i wiele nie myśląc, wyciągnęła do niego rękę i pomogła mu pozbierać się z ziemi, po czym pociągnęła za sobą w czeluść uchylonych drzwi, starannie je za sobą zamykając i na wszelki wypadek opierając się o nie plecami. Absurdalnym gestem położyła palec na ustach i sięgając na oślep za siebie, zasunęła zasuwę. Bo, jak do tej pory, w ogóle nie narobili hałasu. Na szczęście wyjący przy Oleander Street alarm samochodowy był głośniejszy i bardziej przekonywujący.  
Przyjrzała się chłopakowi wyciągniętemu zza śmietnika i trochę ją przytkało. Po pierwsze - bardziej mężczyzna niż chłopak i to seksowny jak diabli. Po drugie był zupełnie nagi. Po trzecie – jednak nie do końca nagi, bo miał na sobie obrożę z ćwiekami i skórzane bransolety na nadgarstkach, a wokół wściekle zielonych oczu rozmazany eyeliner godny gwiazdy rocka. Choć byłaby ostatnią, która rzuciłaby w niego kamieniem za tandetny makijaż, bo – mimo późnej pory - sama miała mocno wytuszowane rzęsy, kocie kreski na powiekach i czarną szminkę na ustach. Oraz tatuaż pod postacią pierzastego węża oplatającego prawe ramię, bark i połowę pleców, z rozdziawionym pyskiem i rozdwojonym językiem wychylającego się znad obojczyka obleczonego w czarną bokserkę z pentagramem na piersiach. Istny styl gotycki, noszony bardziej na potrzeby klientów, niż z potrzeby serca, prócz tatuażu, arcydzieła sztuki wykonanego przez jej własnego ojca, tatuażystę z pasją, harleyowca, a w wolnych chwilach łowcę potworów, który miał ją uchronić przede wszelkim nadprzyrodzonym złem tego świata. Niestety, Charles Belmont rok wcześniej odszedł z tego padołu łez, zostawiając córce profesję, salon i trochę grosza, lecz ochronny tatuaż pozostał.  
Nagi, seksowny facet właśnie zaczął osuwać się po ścianie zastawionej chybotliwymi pudełeczkami, więc, porzucając rozmyślania o makijażu i ratując swój dobytek, Mina przyskoczyła do niego, asekuracyjnie łapiąc za łokieć.  
\- Nie tutaj – syknęła, nie uściślając, czy ma na myśli zdemolowanie magazynku w korytarzu, czy ewentualne omdlenie. Potrząsnął głową, usiłując odzyskać ostrość widzenia i wyszarpnął się z jej uścisku jak oparzony, boleśnie uderzając o metalowy regał. Jezu, niedotykalski jej się trafił. A przecież te cholerne skórzane kajdanki, obroża i makijaż mówiły same za siebie. Mina parsknęła, ale odstąpiła o krok, czując się odrobinę nieswojo, bo w koniuszkach palców poczuła dziwne mrowienie, jakby dotknęła nieosłoniętego kabla pod prądem. Mogłabym przysiąc, że wąż wytatuowany na jej ciele przez ojca artystę poruszył się i zasyczał.  
\- Wiedziałam, że w „Inferno” dzieje się niedobrze, ale to już przesada – mruknęła, obrzucając uciekiniera spod śmietnika uważnym, acz niechętnym spojrzeniem – potargane włosy, podkrążone oczy, spierzchnięte usta, blednące siniaki, równie ciekawy tatuaż co jej - dziwaczne słońce tuż nad sercem, ale ta obroża... – Sado-maso, naprawdę? Lubisz to?  
Ponownie potrząsnął głową.  
\- Niezupełnie – wychrypiał. – Ale byłem głodny. Muszę jeść. Coraz więcej i więcej.  
\- Acha, czyli zarabiasz na chleb na ulicy? – upewniła się, nieco łagodniejąc. Znała część dziwek z Old South Baton Rouge, niesławnej okolicy miasteczka rozciągającej się wzdłuż rzeki pomiędzy stanową „dziesiątką” a Brightside Lane, choć te zmieniały się z dnia na dzień. Jedne odchodziły, następne przychodziły na ich miejsce. Równie dobrze mógł być z innej, „lepszej” dzielnicy. – Wynajęli cię i dostałeś więcej, niż się spodziewałeś?  
Ostrożnie skinął głową, chociaż w kącikach ust pojawił się dwuznaczny uśmiech. Na widok tego uśmiechu, szelmowskiego i obiecującego największe rozkosze, zaparło jej dech w piersiach. Jak zwykły facet mógł być tak nieznośnie pociągający? Quetzalcoatl, pierzasty wąż z tatuażu uniósł głowę znad jej ramienia i zasyczał ostrzegawczo.  
\- Powiedzmy, że oni też dostali więcej niż się spodziewali – powiedział nieznajomy, prostując się nieznacznie i znacznie śmielej patrząc jej w oczy. – Dlatego wolałem uciekać.  
W głowie Miny rozdzwoniły się dzwonki alarmowe, bo jego spojrzenie znienacka nabrało ostrości, a zielone tęczówki zalśniły jak u kota. Na wszelki wypadek cofnęła się o kolejny krok, dobrze pamiętając ostrzeżenia ojca, że jeśli ma się miękkie serce, to powinno się mieć twardą dupę, a najlepiej broń pod ręką. Mężczyzna musiał ją zrozumieć, bo natychmiast spuścił wzrok i skulił się w sobie, obronnym gestem wyciągając przed siebie obie ręce. Skórzane bransoletki na jego nadgarstkach przypomniały jej, że w razie czego może go po prostu skuć.  
\- Ucieczka ucieczką, ale trzeba by cię trochę ogarnąć – burknęła, obiecując sobie, że odtąd będzie się miała na baczności – zielonooki kotek był poturbowany, ale w każdej chwili mógł wysunąć ostre pazurki. I promieniował seksem jak kotka w rui. - Rozumiem, że nie ma mowy o wezwaniu policji do ofiary gwałtu i pobicia?  
\- Wolałbym nie – przyznał ledwo słyszalnie.  
\- A obmycie się i ubranie wchodzą w grę? – westchnęła Mina. - Czy wolisz tak biegać po Baton Rouge?  
Niespokojny rzut oka na obite blachą drzwi, na nią i schody prowadzące na piętro i ponowne nieznaczne potrząśnięcie głową. Był dziwnie zbity z tropu jej odpornością na jego wdzięki i seksualną drapieżność, jakby oczekiwał, że niepomna na wszystko, za chwilę rzuci mu się na szyję i zacznie całować ślady bosych stóp. Chyba ciut za dużo sobie wyobrażał.  
\- Pomożesz mi? – spytał niepewnie, próbując wziąć ją na litość i wracając do obrazu nędzy i rozpaczy, jakby przed chwilą nie pokazał się z innej strony.  
\- Nie – powiedziała Mina, teatralnie przewracając oczami i wydymając usta. – Nie pomogę. Zabiję, poćwiartuję zwłoki i sprzedam rzeźnikowi na rogu. Albo dam po głowie, zwiążę wstążeczką i odstawię do „Inferno”. Właśnie po to cię wpuściłam.  
\- Nie wiem, dokąd pójść – powiedział, nie skarżąc się, a jedynie stwierdzając fakt i mrużąc te swoje nieprawdopodobnie zielone (jeszcze bardziej w kontraście z rozmazanym tuszem) oczy. - I wciąż jestem głodny.  
\- Dobra, nakarmię cię – westchnęła Mina z rezygnacją. – Jak się trochę ogarniesz. Łazienka jest na górze, po prawej, a ja w międzyczasie poszukam ci jakichś ciuchów po byłym. Przygotuj się na dżinsy rurki i koszulki z czaszkami – był emo. Będzie ci pasowało do obroży i bransoletek.  
*  
Sam był wściekły, sfrustrowany i na granicy wybuchu, a co gorsza - nie miał się na czym ani na kim wyładować. Siedział przy mansardowym oknie malutkiego pokoju w niewielkiej kamienicy w Old South Baton Rouge, na małym taborecie przy maciupcim stoliku i popijał mrożoną herbatę z melisą z filiżanki jak dla lalki. Pot perlił mu się na czole i kleił do ciała, choć miał na sobie tylko wyciętą koszulkę bez rękawów, bojówki do kolan i sandały, te dwie ostatnie sztuki odzienia kupione w najbliższym second handzie, bo w zwykłym zestawie Winchesterów – traperach, dżinsach, t-shircie, koszuli w kratę i kurtce ugotowałby się jak homar lub krewetka, chętnie podawane w Luizjanie. Na pohybel upałom!  
A przecież miało być tak pięknie – chciał odnaleźć dwie wiedźmy z Convent, prośbą lub groźbą przemówić im do rozumu, po czym z ich (chętną lub niechętną) pomocą odszukać Deana w Baton Rouge i zdjąć z niego klątwę, najlepiej nie patrząc mu w oczy. Dwie pierwsze kwestie udało mu się rozwiązać w miarę sprawnie. W istocie, dzięki karcie kredytowej Harriet nadużywanej w sklepiku na Brightside Lane znalazł młodziutkie czarownice w domu na rogu w malutkim jak trumna pokoiku na poddaszu i mniej lub bardziej przemówił im (jej) do rozumu, ale… ale czyni wielką różnicę.  
Z rozpaczą upił łyk herbaty z melisą i rumiankiem.  
Priscilla nadal była pogrążona w śpiączce, chociaż po śmierci Anabelle wydawało się, że doszła do siebie. Leżała bezwładnie na wąskiej sofie w pokoju będącym połączeniem salonu, kuchni i sypialni, a przez jej bladą, półprzezroczystą skórę zaczynały prześwitywać niebieskawe żyłki. Trudno wrzeszczeć na kogoś, kto jest nieprzytomny, prawda? Na kogoś, kto się nim opiekuje, niemal bez przerwy łkając i załamując białe, upstrzone piegami ręce także nie wypadało, chociaż Sam miał ochotę bez litości potrząsnąć rudą Harriet, przypominając jej, że wraz z ukochaną zabiły sześcioro ludzi. Sześcioro, o ile rozochocony nowymi potrzebami i możliwościami Dean nie uśpił kilku następnych. Sam nie zapadł w śpiączkę (nie, do tego, co się między nimi wydarzyło, przed czarownicami za nic się nie przyzna, mowy nie ma), ale kto wie, czy od tego czasu brat nie stracił nad sobą kontroli?  
Zasmarkana, z podpuchniętymi od łez oczyma i krwistymi rumieńcami na bladych policzkach Harriet wyjąkała, że nie miały zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia w czarowania (oprócz oglądania Sabriny, nastoletniej czarownicy i starej księgi z zaklęciami, przechowywanej przez jej babkę), były złe na świętoszkowatą pastorową i pół miasteczka - teraz ich wyszydzali, a Harriet dobrze pamiętała, że kiedyś wszyscy przychodzili do babci po rady, zioła i tajemnicze mikstury na potencję i zawód miłosny, a klątwa sukkuba wydawała im się zabawna i niegroźna – ot, bogobojni mieszkańcy trochę pogrzeszą. Sam chciał warknąć, że przy zaklęciach należy czytać, co jest napisane u dołu małym druczkiem, ale się powstrzymał.  
Może dlatego, że siedział w tym przeklętym kąciku kuchennym na niewygodnym taborecie, usiłując nie poplątać sobie nóg i popijał herbatę na uspokojenie. Melisa, rumianek, kozłek lekarski, lawenda i męczennica (jak adekwatnie). Schłodzony napar był pyszny – Harriet powinna zająć się ziołolecznictwem, a nie czarami, bo to wychodziło jej znacznie lepiej.  
Sam popijał herbatę, pocił się, trzymał nerwy na wodzy i słuchał. Podobno przerażone tym, do czego doprowadziły, dziewczyny próbowały zdjąć klątwę najprostszym sposobem. Priscilla postanowiła ulec wdziękom Annabelli i dzięki temu przywrócić jej dawną postać, ale sukkub wyczerpał ją do granic możliwości, a klątwa nie ustąpiła. Kiedy Winchesterowie zawitali do białego domu nad rzeką w Convent, Harriet próbowała powstrzymać sukkuba zaklęciem wypędzającym demony, co skończyło się tragicznie.  
\- I krwawo – wymamrotał Sam znad kruchej filiżanki, nerwowo przegarniając włosy klejące się do czoła. Doskonale pamiętał, że ledwo doszorował się ze strzępów Annabelle. – I przeszło na mojego brata. Jak, do ciężkiej cholery, nie wiesz, jak to odczarować, dziewczyno?  
\- A mam spróbować zaklęcia wypędzającego? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie siedząca naprzeciwko niego Harriet, z zakłopotaniem poprawiając ramiączko satynowej koszulki, wciąż zsuwające się z ramienia. – I rozbryzgnąć ci brata?  
\- Faktycznie, lepiej nie – westchnął Sam, aż kuląc się w sobie na samą myśl. – Nie ma czegoś w tej twojej tajnej księdze? Antidotum? Przeciwzaklęcia? Czegokolwiek?  
\- Nie ma – jęknęła żałośnie Harriet i pociągnęła nosem, znowu zaczynając popłakiwać. – Myślisz, że nie chciałabym, żeby Priscilla się obudziła?  
\- Myślisz, że nie chciałbym odzyskać brata? – burknął Sam, zaciskając szeroką dłoń na filiżance, co groziło popękaniem porcelany w różyczki. – Takiego, który nie rzuca się na mnie jak głodne dziecko na ciastko?  
Chciał się ugryźć w język, ale było już za późno.  
\- Ooo – powiedziała wieloznacznie Harriet, patrząc na niego z czymś w rodzaju fascynacji. – Incest?  
\- Wincest – mruknął Sam, przypominając sobie odpowiednie słowo z fanficków, z lubością czytywanych (i pisanych) przez Becky.  
Nie dosyć, że zapijaczony prorok Chuck spisuje twoje życie, to jeszcze ziszczają się pokręcone marzenia części jego czytelników. Dean slash Sam, w mordę jeża! Żaden z nich nie był odmiennej orientacji seksualnej, na miłość boską! Owszem, na studiach Sam miał krótką przygodę z chłopakiem, ale po prostu eksperymentował, tak? I średnio mu się spodobało. A Dean – cóż, starszy brat zawsze był wyzwolony seksualnie (przynajmniej kiedy ojciec nie widział), ale zdecydowanie wolał kobiety, a Sam kobietą nie był.  
Mimo to na wspomnienie zielonych oczu Deana, jego dotyku na swoim ciele i ustach zaciskających się na… mniejsza z tym, Samowi zrobiło się jeszcze goręcej, a strużka potu spłynęła po skroni i szyi i wsiąknęła w rękaw koszulki z największym wycięciem, jaki udało mu się znaleźć w torbie podróżnej (Luizjana była gorętsza od Sahary). Wypił herbatę jednym haustem i rozejrzał się za dzbankiem. Suszyło go.  
Wibracja komórki w kieszeni niemal postawiła go w pełnej gotowości bojowej, ale dzwonił Bobby. Tylko i aż, bo Singerowi udało się więcej niż niewydarzonej czarowniczce z Południa – znalazł informacje dopisywane małym druczkiem pod zaklęciem przywoływania sukkuba. Nie były zbyt optymistyczne. Aby zdjąć klątwę z opornego na wszystko inne demona seksu (demona lekoopornego, jak to sarkastycznie określił Bobby), należało przymusić go - jakby do seksu trzeba było go namawiać, do obcowania cielesnego z kimś, kto go przywołał, z kimś, na kogo nie działał jego urok i z kimś, kto go naprawdę kocha.  
\- Tak jednocześnie? – wyrwało się Samowi, któremu zwizualizowała się erotyczna grupa Laookona. – W czworokącie?  
\- Tak – burknął Bobby po drugiej stronie telefonu i zamilkł na sekundę. – Jakby co, na mnie nie licz, chociaż kocham skubańca.  
\- Ale ja nie sypiam z facetami – jęknęła podsłuchująca Harriet, spoglądając na Sama wielkimi, mangowo błękitnymi oczyma.  
\- Ani ja – warknął Sam, poluźniając koszulkę pod szyją jakby go dusiła. – A tak czy inaczej, nie znamy nikogo, na kogo nie działałby czar inkuba. I nie wiemy, gdzie się podziewa Dean.  
\- Już on was znajdzie – zapowiedział Bobby i odłożył słuchawkę.  
Zabrzmiało to jak groźba.  
*  
Mina mogła mieć dobre serce i bywała romantyczna, ale nigdy przenigdy – nierozważna. Uciekinier spod śmietnika był miły dla oka (po zmyciu makijażu i ulicznego brudu, zdjęciu skórzanych bransolet i obroży z ćwiekami, a założeniu czarnych dżinsów i czarnej koszulki z czaszką - jeszcze bardziej), całkiem rozumny w mowie i nie wydający się agresywnym w czynach, ale…  
Siniaki, zadrapania i ciemne cienie pod oczyma zniknęły, jakby ich tam wcześniej nie było, wciąż próbował ją dotknąć i wydawał się zaskoczony, że się od niego odsuwała (Mina ceniła sobie przestrzeń osobistą), a przede wszystkim nie tknął jedzenia, które przed nim postawiła, chociaż podobno był głodny jak wilk. Hm, może rzeczywiście odgrzewana chińszczyzna nie był zbyt apetyczna, ale wzgardził także tacos i kukurydzianą tortillą z wołowiną i fasolą, a co jak co, lecz meksykańskie potrawy Mina miała opanowane do perfekcji (pochodzenie po matce zobowiązywało). Może był zbyt wykończony wszystkim, przez co przeszedł w „Inferno” (nie chciała go o to zbytnio wypytywać), a może po prostu było tak późno lub za wcześnie, zależy jak na to spojrzeć (dochodziła czwarta nad ranem), że nie miał siły na jedzenie. Mimo wszystko było to nieco zastanawiające, toteż, kiedy już ulokowała gościa (Dean, miał na imię Dean) na kanapie w saloniku i zostawiła z włączonym telewizorem, w którym leciały powtórki rozgrywek koszykówki i ową nieruszoną tortillą (może zgłodnieje później), poszła spać, ale drzwi od sypialni zamknęła na klucz. Strzeżonego Pan Bóg strzeże.  
Dobrze zrobiła. Świtało, i pierwsze promienie słońca nachalnie próbowały przedostać się przez listewkową roletę (sypialnia ulokowana od wschodu nie była byt dobrym pomysłem) kiedy Mina obudziła się, czując, że nie jest w pokoju sama. Ba, nie była sama nawet we własnym łóżku. Uspokoiła oddech i powoli uchyliła powieki, tylko po to, by zobaczyć obok siebie leciutko fosforyzujące, zielone jak u kota oczy, rozciągnięte w pełnym obietnic uśmiechu, pełne usta, kuszącą krzywiznę szyi, szeroką szerokość ramion i ogólnie – całe, solidne i dobrze zbudowane, rozłożone na kocu, nagie, męskie ciało. Przez głowę przemknęła jej absurdalna myśl, że zbyt długo w dżinsach i t-shircie po Gregu nie wytrzymał - w sumie nic dziwnego, były na niego przyciasne.  
Dziewczyna, w środku napięta jak struna, a na pozór niezwykle spokojna, pytająco uniosła brew, na co Dean uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko i położył jej rękę na piersi obleczonej jedynie cienkim materiałem koszulki na ramiączkach. Pachniał skoszoną trawą i piżmem (dziwne, zważając na fakt, że takiego żelu pod prysznic Mina raczej nie posiadała), grzał jak termofor z gorącą wodą, a nagi skrawek skóry nad piersią, którego dotknął, zaczął ją mrowić jakby się oparzyła. Tatuaż pierzastego węża oplatający jej szyję, ramię i plecy poruszył się niespokojnie, prześlizgując po skórze jak łuskowana szarfa, ale nawet bez jego interwencji Mina wiedziała, że ma do czynienia z czymś nadprzyrodzonym i niebezpiecznym. Jednak nie po to spała z żelaznymi kajdankami i równie żelaznym, posrebrzanym nożem, by nie potrafić się nimi posługiwać.  
Sięgając pod poduszkę, wymknęła się z objęć Deana, gwałtownie odepchnęła go, przywaliła łokciem w splot słoneczny, poprawiła prawym sierpowym w szczękę, a w końcu usiadła na nim okrakiem, unieruchamiając na dobre i nim się zorientował, co się dzieje, leżał przykuty za jedną rękę do zagłówka łóżka, z ostrzem noża przyłożonym do szyi, a ściślej mówiąc z jego czubkiem opartym precyzyjnie w zagłębieniu obojczyka. Skrzywił się z bólu (żelazo zdawało się go ranić samym dotykiem), szarpnął nieznacznie i znieruchomiał, patrząc na Minę z takim zdumieniem, jakby zobaczył przed sobą trójgłowego smoka.  
\- Masz pięć sekund, by powstrzymać mnie przed coupe de grace – powiedziała, mrużąc piwne oczy i popierając swoje słowa naciskiem noża. – Kim lub czym jesteś, co chciałeś zrobić i czy powinnam cię za to zabić?  
Dean wstrzymał oddech i spróbował wcisnąć się głębiej w poduszki, by uniknąć ostrza, co z góry skazane było na niepowodzenie, więc wolną, nie skutą ręką złapał ją za nadgarstek. Był silniejszy, ale jedno pchnięcie w tchawicę załatwiłoby sprawę, toteż tylko trzymał, nie miażdżył w uścisku. Szach, nie mat.  
\- To nie jest tak jak myślisz – powiedział, za wszelką cenę starając się zyskać na czasie. Objęta żelazną obręczą ręka bolała jak licho. Nigdy się nie spodziewał, że to on, nie ci, na których polował, zacznie się obawiać żelaza i srebra. Czy Mina także była łowcą? Nawet jeśli, to nie tłumaczyło, dlaczego na nią nie działał.  
\- To najgłupsze, co mogłeś powiedzieć – prychnęła Mina, uśmiechając się nieładnie. – Trzy sekundy.  
\- Inkubem, pożywić się - na usprawiedliwienie dodam, że jednocześnie przynosząc ci rozkosz i nie, nie musisz mnie zabijać – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem Dran, w ramach okazania dobrej woli rozluźniając uścisk na jej nadgarstku. – Słowo honoru, jestem inkubem od niedawna i jeszcze nie zdążyłem nikogo wyssać do cna.  
Urwał i dodał prawdomównie.  
\- Chyba. W „Inferno” mogło mnie trochę ponieść.  
Mina cofnęła rękę z nożem, ale wciąż siedziała na nim jak Amazonka, unieruchamiając własnym ciałem, a kajdanki przykuwające go za rękę do łóżka paliły skórę jak rozgrzany wosk.  
\- Od kiedy? – spytała lakonicznie, pochylając się, by mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. W szachownicy świateł i cienia padającej od strony rolety na oknie wyglądał na starszego i bardziej wyczerpanego, niż kiedy zobaczyła go po raz pierwszy. – I dlaczego?  
\- Gdzieś z tydzień temu, odkąd stałem za blisko rozbryzgującego się sukkuba i oberwałem zdejmowaną przez rudą wiedźmę klątwą – wyjaśnił najlepiej jak potrafił, odwzajemniając się równie uważnym spojrzeniem i nieśmiałym, choć nie do końca niewinnym uśmiechem. – Mogłabyś ze mnie zejść? Chyba, że jednak jesteś zainteresowana igraszkami…  
Znacząco poruszył biodrami, dając do zrozumienia, że wciąż by był i mógł, co wyraźnie poczuła przez koronkowe bokserki.  
\- Nie jestem – parsknęła, ale na wszelki wypadek zsunęła się z niego i usiadła nieco dalej na łóżku, odkładając nóż na nocny stolik, tuż w zasięgu ręki. Obrzuciła Deana spojrzeniem od stóp do głowy i pomyślała, że seks z facetem przykutym do poręczy mógłby być całkiem ciekawy. Szkoda, że nie spróbowała tego z Gregiem.  
\- A dlaczego stałeś za blisko rozbryzgującego się sukkuba? – zainteresowała się. - Hobby takie?  
\- Próbowaliśmy zdjąć z niej klątwę – zaczął, podciągając się wyżej, by móc usiąść i nie czuć się tak bezbronnym. Kajdanki zabrzęczały metalicznie, przypominając chwile w burdelu, nie aż takie złe, zwłaszcza kiedy mógł wziąć odwet za sponiewieranie. - Hm, to znaczy próbowaliśmy zmusić wiedźmę, by zdjęła z niej klątwę, to znaczy, ona właściwie sama chciała, bo sukkub przyssał się do jej dziewczyny, też wiedźmy, i ją uśpił, ale ogólnie jakoś jej nie poszło i rozbryzgnęła ją po całym domu.  
Zabrzmiało to nieco chaotycznie, ale Mina pojęła ogólny sens. Zaczynała rozumieć, z kim ma do czynienia. Inkuby, sukkuby, czarownice, klątwy. No tak, miał na piersi tatuaż, którego w pierwszej chwili nie rozpoznała, a powinna pamiętać z tajnych wzorów ojca – antydemoniczny. Potrząsnęła głową, wczepiając palce w krótkie, czarne jak heban włosy i stawiając je na sztorc w geście frustracji.  
\- Jesteś łowcą? – było to pytanie retoryczne, toteż Dean ograniczył się tylko do lekkiego skinienia głową.  
\- Ty też? – upewnił się, znacząco potrząsając żelaznymi kajdankami i zezując na posrebrzany nóż na stoliku.  
\- Nie – wzruszyła ramionami Mina. – Ojciec był. Wiem co nieco i potrafię się bronić, ale tata nie chciał, żebym poszła w jego ślady. Nie licząc salonu tatuażu, jego drugiej pasji.  
\- Nasz chciał – burknął Dean, odruchowo zaciskając palce na obręczy kajdanek, by mniej bolało. Zabolało bardziej.  
\- Nasz? – podchwyciła Mina, unosząc ciemne brwi.  
\- Mój i mojego brata – westchnął Dean, krzywiąc się nie na wspomnienie Sama, a na coraz silniejszy ból, bo kajdanki wżerały mu się w skórę, zostawiając dymiące ślady. Żelazo, psiakrew. – Polujemy razem. Przeważnie.  
\- Nie szuka cię?  
\- Pewnie szuka – kolejne westchnięcie, bardziej od serca. – Zdejmij to, dobrze? Pali jak diabli. I tak na ciebie nie działam, za cholerę nie wiem, czemu, więc nic ci nie grozi.  
\- Mnie nie, ale wystarczy, że stąd wyjdziesz – wytknęła Mina, po czym ponownie wzruszyła ramionami, sięgnęła do szuflady po kluczyki od kajdanek i uwolniła go. – Jak znam łowców, i tak byś się prędzej czy później wyswobodził. A nie działasz na mnie, bo mój genialny ojciec wydziergał mi tatuaż ochronny na całe nadprzyrodzone zło tego świata, w tym zapewne i na inkuby.  
Dean westchnął z ulgą, rozcierając nadgarstek, na którym pojawiły się brzydkie, zaognione zaczerwienienia, które jednak z każdą chwilą goiły się i bladły. Rzucił Minie ponure spojrzenie, ale nic nie powiedział.  
– Zdjęłam kajdanki, to teraz zastanówmy się jak zdjąć klątwę – mruknęła, instynktownie odsuwając się dalej niego, a bliżej noża. - Bo, jak podejrzewam, każdą klątwę idzie jakoś zdjąć. Pytanie tylko, czy chcesz?  
\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział wbrew sobie, nieco tęsknie. Tak naprawdę nie chciał. – Powinienem. Tak? Czy jeśli powiem, „nie”, dasz mi po łbie i zamkniesz w jakiejś ciemnicy?  
\- Niewykluczone – zgodziła się, uśmiechając paskudnie uśmiechem podpatrzonym u ojca (brodatemu, wytatuowanemu i ogolonemu na łyso harleyowcowi wychodziło to jednak lepiej).  
\- W takim razie tak, bardzo chciałbym zdjąć klątwę – powiedział Dean z całą stanowczością na jaką go było stać, ukrywając się za urokiem osobistym, obecnym nawet bez klątwy inkuba.  
\- Grzeczny chłopiec – skwitowała Mina, co przyjął z takim wyrazem twarzy, że w duchu postanowiła, że w nigdy w życiu już się w ten sposób nie odezwie do mężczyzny. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać…  
\- Musimy odnaleźć czarownice z Convent – powiedział beznamiętnie, zbierając się z jej łóżka i prezentując kuszący tył, gdy podchodził do drzwi. Mina miała nadzieję, że nim wyruszą na poszukiwania, jednak się ubierze. Choćby tylko w bokserki.  
\- I twojego brata – wymruczała, nie mogąc oderwać od niego wzroku. Tatuaż pierzastego węża dobitnie powiedział, co myśli o jej głupocie, lekko zatapiając kły w ramieniu. Ała.  
Dean zatrzymał się w drzwiach i uśmiechnął, nieco krzywo.  
\- Szybciej to Sam znajdzie nas – powiedział z pełnym przekonaniem.


	3. Kochajmy się

„Black velvet”, prowadzony przez Minę salon tatuażu przy Oleander Street w Baton Rouge był niewielki i zagracony. Raptem dwa fotele, wąska leżanka, lustro, barek z alkoholem i środkami dezynfekującymi, lampa w stylu vintage (czyli wyciągnięta ze śmietnika i obwieszona frędzlami), stara szafka z kolorowymi tuszami i wymiennymi igłami do maszynek obrotowych (wolała je od zwojowych, bardziej zawodnych i kapryśnych) oraz mnóstwo kalek i wzorów tatuaży w portfolio leżących na stoliku przed lustrem i zawieszonych na pinezkach na ścianach od góry do dołu – szalony kolaż stylizowanych zwierząt, postaci, napisów, sigili i wzorów roślinnych. Mina (tak jak i jej ojciec) byli znani przede wszystkim z tatuaży zwierzęcych, nie lubili prostych motywów geometrycznych, ani kreski komiksowej, ale w razie czyjegoś kaprysu Mina była w stanie wytatuować nawet Thora i Kapitana Amerykę. Jak teraz.  
W swojej ulubionej, porozciąganej czarnej bokserce z pentagramem i krótkich, dżinsowych szortach, uzbrojona w lateksowe rękawiczki i brzęczącą maszynkę przypominającą dziecięcy pistolet na wodę, Mina pochylała się na leżanką. Skupiała się na dokładnym odwzorowaniu sylwetki osiłka z młotem na wystających żebrach młodziutkiej, już nieźle, chociaż bez ładu i składu wytatuowanej dziewczynie, prowadząc wbijające się w skórę 2-milimetrowe igły (5 do linii, 7 do cieniowania, gdyby się ktoś pytał). W sumie nie lubiła tatuować na żebrach, tam, gdzie było mniej tkanki tłuszczowej i bardziej bolało, ale jak wiadomo – klient nasz pan.  
\- Och – powiedziała mało inteligentnie tatuowana, znienacka podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej, więc Mina z dosadnym przekleństwem na ustach wyłączyła maszynkę i zerknęła, o co tamtej chodzi. Zobaczywszy Deana stojącego w drzwiach na zaplecze, zaklęła po raz wtóry, jeszcze soczyściej. No tak, dziewczyna z tatuażem lokalnego, latynoskiego gangu motocyklowego na szyi zapomniała właśnie o swoim porywczym chłopaku, kolejnej działce koki i całym Bożym świecie. Tatuażystka mogła się założyć, że wpatrzona w zielone oczy Deana Winchestera, nawet ubranego w dżinsy i luźną koszulkę z czaszką, a nie świecącego golizną, Latynoska zapomniała jak się nazywa.  
Wstała energicznie, odłożyła maszynkę do tatuowania na portfolio zaściełające stolik pod lustrem i ruszyła jak burza w stronę inkuba.  
\- Zwariowałeś? – syknęła, błyskając mocno podmalowanym na czarno okiem i wpychając Deana z powrotem do korytarzyka na zapleczu, by zatrzasnąć za nimi drzwi. Nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby do tego czasu tatuowana dziewczyna poderwała się leżanki i poszła za nią, a teraz drapała w zatrzaśnięte drzwi jak zgłodniałe zombie. – Klientów chcesz mi wystraszyć?  
\- Wystraszyć? Nieee – mruknął Dean, uśmiechnął blado i zachwiał się, opierając o ścianę. – Wprost przeciwnie, ciągnęliby jak pszczoły do miodu.  
\- Tyle, że byłoby mi trudno dziarać kogoś, kto rusza się pod igłą i to ruchem frykcyjnym, moja ty miodna pszczółko – prychnęła Mina i, baczniej mu się przyglądając, westchnęła. Blady jak prześcieradło miał spierzchnięte usta, pobladłe piegi, cienie sięgające kości policzkowych i zbyt wielkie, błyszczące oczy. – Na głodzie nie jest już tak wesoło, co?  
\- Nie – zgodził się Dean, przeciągając dłonią po twarzy, jak gdyby chciał zetrzeć z siebie zmęczenie. Było mu niedobrze, żołądek skręcał się w ciasną kulkę, kręciło się w głowie i ogólnie czuł się, jakby atakowała go wyjątkowo złośliwa grypa. Ledwo trzymał się na nogach. – Ale post ma swoje dobre strony. Niedługo klątwa zdejmie się sama, razem ze mną.  
\- Nie przesadzaj – zlekceważyła go Mina, chociaż minę miała nietęgą. Naprawdę nie wyglądał dobrze. – Sam chciałeś.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że będę aż taki głodny – burknął, czując jak drży – głupie uczucie, o ile nie ma się wysokiej gorączki albo nie stoi na zimnym deszczu, o który w Luizjanie byłoby trudno.  
Chciał. Akurat. Tyle że, kiedy dwa dni wcześniej Mina rzuciła mu na podołek poranne wydanie gazety Baton Rouge Post z informacją o niewyjaśnionych przypadkach śpiączki klientów przybytku uciech cielesnych przy Oleander Street, zawziął się w sobie i już nie wyszedł na miasto, nawet po to, by odszukać dwie młodziutkie czarownice z Convent. Od dwóch dni snuł się po niewielkim mieszkanku tatuażystki coraz bardziej sfrustrowany, wściekły i głodny. Cierpiał na syndrom odstawienia i to tak nasilony, że miał ochotę na zmianę kopać niewinne meble, klnąc ile wlezie lub wyjąc, zwijać się w kłębek nieszczęścia pod ścianami. Jeszcze chwila i zwariuje albo poprosi Minę, by go skuła (niech już będą te żelazne kajdanki, podobno nie czuje się dwóch źródeł bólu, a ból szarpiący mu wnętrzności był wystarczający bolesny) i zamknęła w skrytce pod schodami, w której mieściły się raptem miotły, mopy i detergenty. I wspomnienie o Harrym Potterze.  
Pamiętał, co działo się z Samem, kiedy próbowali z Bobbym odstawić go od demonicznej krwi i zaczynał współczuć bratu bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Z tym, że Sammy przeżył, a w jego przypadku wiedział, że odwyk niewiele pomoże. Oprócz tego, że tknięty klątwą umrze z głodu, co raz na zawsze zakończy cierpienia młodego Wertera – w końcu Werter też się zabił z powodu niespełnionej miłości. Miłość, pożądanie, głód – co za różnica.  
Dean prychnął sam do siebie i osunął się po ścianie, oplatając kolana ramionami i dygocząc jak w napadzie febry. Mina przejęła się bardziej i przyklęknęła przy nim, mocno obejmując. Nie mógł z niej zaczerpnąć sił witalnych, ale może chociaż odrobinę go uspokoi. Widziała, jak Dean walczył ze sobą i mizerniał w oczach i tak samo jak on zdawała sobie sprawę, że to niewiele pomoże, choć podziwiała jego samokontrolę i wolę walki.  
\- Powinieneś odszukać te wiedźmy - powiedziała z westchnieniem. – Może udałoby im się zdjąć klątwę.  
\- Nie, dziękuję, ruda rozbryzguje sukkuby - wymamrotał Dean, słabo potrząsając głową. – Wolę się nie roz… bra… bry… rozplaskać.  
\- Lepiej umrzeć z głodu, tak? – spytała Mina sarkastycznie, pomagając mu wstać i prowadząc w stronę sypialni, chociaż nie w celach dla sypialni przeznaczonych. – To zadzwoń do brata.  
\- Po moim trupie.  
\- Właśnie o to chodzi, żebyśmy zdążyli przed – wytknęła Mina. – Daj mi namiary i nie mów, że nie pamiętasz, bo nie uwierzę.  
Letycja, dziewczyna pozostawiona w salonie tatuażu, w końcu rzeczywiście podeszła do drzwi prowadzących na tyły domu i zaczęła histerycznie dopytywać się, kiedy tatuażystka zamierza wrócić, bo jej Thor jak na razie ma tylko młot oraz kim jest ten przystojniak i dlaczego Mina samolubnie zamknęła się z nim na zapleczu. Jeśli za chwilę nie wróci (i w domyśle nie przyprowadzi ze sobą owego przystojniaka), napuści na nią narzeczonego z gangu motocyklowego, a ten przefasonuje jej buźkę, że ho, ho. Mina pomyślała, że gdyby chciała, mogłaby napuścić na nią coś znacznie gorszego. Lub lepszego, zależnie z jakiej strony na to spojrzeć. Wystarczyłoby otworzyć drzwi i wypuścić bardzo głodnego inkuba.  
*  
\- Sam? – spytał ostrożnie nieznany kobiecy głos w słuchawce. – Sam Winchester?  
\- Tak? – potwierdził Sam. Miał niewiele do stracenia, w końcu tylko kilka osób znało ten numer telefonu. W tym Bobby Singer, który siedział w Sioux Falls jak rozdrażniony, kaleki lew w klatce i dzwonił co chwila, denerwując się, że wciąż nie odnaleźli Deana. – Słucham?  
Siedział w Impali niedaleko kasyna i burdelu o wdzięcznej nazwie „Inferno” i niecierpliwie bębnił palcami o kierownicę. Kilka dni wcześniej w tymże przybytku uciech wszelakich doszło do niecodziennych przypadków śpiączki i Sam wracał na Oleander Street jak przyciągany magnesem, mając nadzieję, że i Dean tutaj wróci, jak hipotetyczny przestępca na miejsce zbrodni. Idiotyczne założenie, ale kończyły mu się pomysły, gdzie szukać brata. Mógł jedynie liczyć na zbieranie okruszków rzucanych na drogę przez Jasia i Małgosię, czyli kolejne przypadki comy w Baton Rouge. Smutne. Harriet próbowała zaklęcia lokalizującego, ale sądząc po jej umiejętnościach czarowania, nadzieje były mizerne.  
\- Mina – przedstawiła się kobieta. – Dzwonię…  
\- Od Draculi – wyrwało się Samowi, nim zamknął sobie usta dłonią. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem…  
\- Nie, nie od Draculi – powiedziała Mina tonem, który zmroziłby górę lodową u wybrzeży Afryki. – Jako że moją matkę zabił wampir, byłabym wdzięczna, żebyś darował sobie podobne żarty.  
\- Eee, wampir? – wyrwało się Samowi. Ta rozmowa robiła się coraz dziwniejsza. – Jak to wampir?  
\- Nie udawaj głupiego, Samie Winchester – prychnęła kobieta. – Jako łowca chyba wiesz, że wampiry istnieją, hm? I daj mi w końcu dokończyć. Dzwonię w imieniu twojego brata, Deana.  
Sam wyprostował się na siedzeniu jak rażony gromem i mocniej zacisnął palce na telefonie.  
\- Gdzie jest Dean? – spytał nieświadomie rozkazującym tonem. – Dlaczego to nie on dzwoni?  
\- Dean jest u mnie, a nie dzwoni, bo właśnie leży przykuty do mojego łóżka, majaczy i trzęsie się jak osika – wyjaśniła Mina z westchnieniem. – I nie, nie jestem miłośniczką sado-maso, sam mnie o to prosił.  
Sam przełknął. Obrazy, które przemknęły mu przez głowę były równie nieprzyzwoite, co podszyte wściekłością i chęcią odwetu, którą natychmiast stłumił.  
\- Dlaczego? – zapytał lakonicznie.  
\- Bo jest honorowym idiotą i nie chce krzywdzić innych – odpowiedziała Mina z kolejnym westchnieniem. – Więc od kilku dni nie jadł, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.  
\- Czyli wiesz, że Dean jest… - zaczął Sam.  
\- Inkubem? – upewniła się Mina. – Tak, wiem. Roztacza urok nie do odparcia.  
\- Więc dlaczego…  
\- Na mnie nie działa – mruknęła dziewczyna z odrobiną dumy. – Mam pewną, hm, ochronę.  
Też bym chciał takową mieć, pomyślał Sam melancholijnie. Nie doszłoby do tego, do czego doszło i do czego jeszcze dojść może. Chwileczkę, że co, czar inkuba na nią nie działał? Z wrażenia mocniej wcisnął się w siedzenie kierowcy. Zwilgotniały mu ręce, i tak spocone.  
\- Wiem jak zdjąć klątwę z Deana – powiedział pospiesznie, jakby bał się, że Mina (nie od Draculi) w każdej chwili może odłożyć słuchawkę. – Choć może ci się to nie spodobać.  
\- Trzeba złożyć dziewicę w ofierze? – zaryzykowała. – Muszę cię rozczarować, nie nadaję się. Zbytnio lubię seks.  
\- Wprost przeciwnie – pospieszył z odpowiedzią Sam, usiłując przedstawić to tak, żeby tamta nie uciekła z krzykiem. – Nadajesz się, bo to my musimy uwieść inkuba.  
\- My? – upewniła się Mina z lekkim rozbawieniem. – Ja to ja, może jakoś mogłabym się zmusić, ale myślałam, że ty jesteś jego bratem?  
\- Ktoś, kto go przywołał, ktoś, na kogo nie działa jego urok i ktoś, kto go kocha – zacytował Bobby’ego Sam, przygryzając wargi i czując, że palą go koniuszki uszu. – Odnalazłem czarownicę, która przywołała pierwszego sukkuba i…  
\- Ja pierniczę – wyrwało się Minie. – W orgii jeszcze nie brałam udziału.  
\- Ja też nie – bąknął Sam. – I nigdy w mieszanej…  
\- Nie? – w głosie Miny zabrzmiał leciutki sarkazm. – W takim razie to niezłe poświęcenie z twojej strony. Jakiejś ukochanej Deana nie masz na podorędziu?  
\- Skąd miałbym wiedzieć, że naprawę go kocha? – spytał nieco bezradnie Sam, robiąc w myślach szybki przegląd podbojów Deana. Sporo ich było, ale raczej na jedną noc.  
\- A ty kochasz? – odbiła piłeczkę Mina.  
\- Tak – powiedział po prostu.  
\- Poddaję się – przyznała dziewczyna. – Wygląda na to, że miłość braterska nie zna granic. W takim razie weź tę swoją czarowniczkę i przyjedźcie do „Black velvet” przy Oleander Street.  
\- Oleander Street? – powtórzył Sam, zerkając przez okno samochodu, jakby sądził, że zobaczy swoją rozmówczynię, stojącą na ulicy przy kasynie. – Ja jestem na Oleander Street, pod „Inferno”.  
\- Dean mówił, że jesteś bystry – podsumowała Mina z uznaniem. – Wyczytałeś w Baton Rouge Post o przypadkach comy w burdelu, prawda? Mieszkam kawałek dalej, na skrzyżowaniu z Camelia Avenue, salon tatuażu wciśnięty między sklepik z mydłem i powidłem i palarnią haszyszu. Będę czekać. Chociaż powinnam wykąpać się przed orgią, nie sądzisz?  
Odłożyła słuchawkę, nim zdążył odpowiedzieć coś sensownego.  
*  
\- Dean, słyszysz mnie? – spytała Mina, siadając obok niego na łóżku i próbując odsunąć jego ręce od twarzy. – Nie jesteś Edypem, nie musisz wyłupywać sobie oczu.  
\- Bardzo zabawne – wymamrotał Dean, ale posłusznie odsłonił twarz. Był blady jak upiór, przez co piegi rozsiane po skórze wydawały się ciemniejsze, podobnie jak brwi, rzęsy i oczy, spochmurniałe do ciemnoszarej zieleni, niczym morze w czasie sztormu. – Jak to dobrze, że mam przelecieć brata, nie matkę.  
\- Właściwie to brat powinien przelecieć ciebie – uściśliła z westchnieniem. – Podobno mamy cię we trójkę zdominować, żeby zdjąć klątwę.  
\- Dominacja na niewiele się zda, jeśli wyczerpię was do cna – jęknął, odsuwając się odrobinę i trzęsąc zauważalnie. – A jestem cholernie głodny. Dlaczego mnie rozkułaś?  
\- Bo byłoby nam ciut niewygodnie? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie, wskazując na swoje, dosyć wąskie łóżko. – Za mało miejsca, jakbyś tylko tak sobie leżał?  
\- Mina… – powiedział Dean z cieniem groźby w głosie. – Ja naprawdę jestem głodny. Nie powstrzymam się.  
\- Stąd te czarodziejskie ziółka – skrzywiła się dziewczyna, rozglądając po sypialni, zwykle pełnej wzorów tatuaży, a teraz obwieszonej pękami wysuszonych roślin i obstawionej misami, w których żarzyły się i snuły dymem zioła. Jak to powiedziała przejęta Harriet – dzięgiel odpędza strachy i cienie nocne, rosiczka i złotogłów szatany w opętanych ucisza, a dziurawiec jest wielkim ratunkiem przeciw naigrywaniu szatańskiemu, od niego odgania i strzeże. Dziwnie antydemoniczne nastawienie, jak na praktykującą wiedźmę.  
\- Nie działam na ciebie – przypomniał Dean, wbiwszy w nią intensywne spojrzenie pociemniałych oczu.  
Być może on nie działał na nią, ale ona działała na niego całkiem nieźle – smukłe, kobiece ciało o ciemnej karnacji i jeszcze ciemniejszych sutkach, pokryte mistrzowskimi tatuażami – oprócz pierzastego węża na biodrze Miny czaił się dwugłowy smok, na kości ogonowej przysiadła ważka, a prawą rękę oplatała stylizowana na aztecką jaszczurka. Krótkie, czarne włosy ścięte na jeża, leciutko skośne, kpiące oczy o barwie starej whisky, tym razem bez śladu ostrego makijażu, pełne usta, dołki w policzkach. Tak, na niego działała z całą pewnością.  
\- Zmuszę się – uśmiechnęła się Mina, pokazując mu język i delikatnie kładąc dłoń na policzku. – Nie działasz na mnie jako inkub, ale seksowności, tak czy inaczej, nie można ci odmówi,.  
Chwycił jej za rękę, jakby szukał oparcia, zakotwiczenia.  
\- Miejmy to już za sobą – powiedział, pochylając się i szukając jej ust.  
Pocałunek był lekki, krótki, bardziej przyjacielski niż pełen namiętności, ale sprawił jej niespodziewaną przyjemność. Przygarnęła się bliżej, zsuwając rękę po barku i ramieniu mężczyzny i czując jak drży pod jej dotykiem.  
Kątem oka zobaczyła wchodzącą do pokoju drobną, ogniście rudą Harriet, która przyklęknęła obok niej, na podłodze, kładąc rękę na udzie Deana, choć jej spojrzenie błądziło po zgrabnym, opalonym i pokrytym tatuażami ciele Miny. Przynajmniej dopóki nie podniosła głowy i nie spojrzała w zielone oczy Deana, który – nie przestając całować tatuażystki – wyciągnął dłoń i wsunął palce w splatane miedziane sprężynki czarownicy. Westchnęła, wyginając się pod jego dotykiem jak głaskana kocica. Widząc zamglone oczy i rozchylone usta Harriet, Mina mogła przekonać się jak działa urok inkuba. Dla niej to była przyjemność dotyku i pocałunku, dla tamtej – prawdziwa ekstaza.  
W drzwiach sypialni stał Sam, przesłonięty dymem z ziół. Nie potrafił zrobić kroku dalej. Widywał już brata w objęciach dwóch kobiet jednocześnie i wbrew temu, co wtedy powiedział, wcale nie pragnął wydłubać sobie oczu, ale i wówczas nie czuł tego, co teraz – zazdrości, pragnienia, pożądania. Nie powinien pożądać brata swego, prawda? A jednak nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jego ciała, częściowo przesłoniętego przez tulące się doń Minę i Harriet. Znał to ciało doskonale, wiele razy opatrywał, zszywał, cerował i przemywał środkiem dezynfekującym, a z braku środka dezynfekującego - whisky, pamiętał wszystkie blizny i szramy (te poprzednie i te, które pojawiły się po powrocie Deana z Piekła). Znał, ale nigdy dotąd nie pragnął. A może pragnął, tylko nie chciał się do tego przyznać, nawet sam przed sobą? Czy to tylko klątwa inkuba, czy coś więcej?  
Dean spojrzał na niego spoza Miny i przerwał pocałunek, przygryzając wargi i uśmiechając się leciutko. „Chodź” mówiły jego przymrużone oczy i Sam, niemal wbrew sobie, oderwał się od progu pokoju, robiąc pierwszy krok i z fascynacją wpatrując się, jak dłoń brata pieści pierś Miny, przez chwilę ważąc w ręku jej pełnię i gładkość, by zejść niżej i wsunąć między uda dziewczyny. Młodszy Winchester westchnął i znieruchomiał, czując jak jego własna męskość budzi się do życia. Nie powinien…  
Mina zamruczała z uznaniem, czując pod palcami mięśnie deanowych pleców i lekko odchyliła w tył, ponownie szukając jego ust i przerywając kontakt wzrokowy z Samem. Harriet również czule dotknęła jej wnętrza, splatając swoje palce z palcami mężczyzny, chociaż jej dłoń i usta przez cały czas zajęte były zupełnie czymś innym. Dean zamruczał, wypychając biodra w przód i zanurzając się w przyjemnym, wilgotnym cieple jej ust. Przyjemność ogarniała go jak pożar suchą trawę, jaśniejąca skóra rozpalała od wewnątrz, drobne iskierki przemykały między palcami. Jeszcze jedno jednoznaczne spojrzenie na znieruchomiałego na środku sypialni brata i wrócił do Miny.  
Chciał ofiarować jej taką samą rozkosz, jaką czarownica dawała jemu (mimo pewnej pomroczności pamiętał, że Harriet jest czarownicą i nie potrafił jej tego wybaczyć, skupiając uwagę raczej na Minie). Lekkie kółka kciukiem wokół clitoris, niecierpliwe palce eksplorujące jej wnętrze, otwierające coraz szerzej i głębiej, stanowcze, lecz nie sprawiające bólu, narzucony ciału rytm, rozkosz budząca się w dole brzucha i rozlewająca wzdłuż kręgosłupa – Mina nie przypuszczała, że ulegnie tak szybko. W chwili ekstazy poczuła ból – coś świetlistego i ulotnego przemknęło pomiędzy nią a Deanem, a pierzasty wąż z tatuażu na plecach i ramieniu wbił kły w jej skórę, aż pociekła krew. Mimo to doszła z jękiem, mocniej wbijając palce w męskie biodra i pozwalając inkubowi na spijanie z niej sił witalnych. Czarownica jęknęła wraz z nią, czując ogarniający Minę orgazm, niemal dławiąc się męskością, ale nie mogąc oprzeć się jej ciężarowi, gładkości i lekko słonawemu smakowi, pozwalając Deanowi, by sięgnął jak daleko zapragnie.  
Sam podszedł już tak blisko, że gdyby chciał, mógłby dotknąć brata w objęciach dwóch kobiet, poczuć żar promieniujący z ich skóry, zlizać kropelki potu spływające po skrzydełku nosa mężczyzny i zraszającą gładkie czoło kobiety, wplątać palce w rude włosy Harriet rozsypane na udach Deana. Przełknął, nie odrywając wzroku od rozluźnionej, rozanielonej twarzy Miny i tego, co działo się pomiędzy czarownicą a Deanem, rozpaczliwie pragnąć poczuć to samo, co one.  
Jednak Dean chciał więcej. Niepomny na obecność stojącego na wyciągnięcie ręki Sama, oderwał się od Miny i gwałtownie podciągnął Harriet wyżej, sadowiąc ją sobie na podołku i wchodząc w nią jednym, płynnym ruchem. Obolała, walcząca zarówno z osłabieniem, jak i kąsającym ją tatuażem Mina objęła ich oboje, próbując nie zsunąć się z krawędzi łóżka. Czuła przy sobie rozgrzane ciało młodziutkiej wiedźmy, poruszające się w rytmie narzuconym przez Deana, mięśnie przesuwające się pod spoconą skórą, oddech rwący się w gwałtownie unoszących się i opadających, drobnych piersiach, wibrację przenikającą tamtą jak rozedrganie kamertonu. Dean całował Harriet coraz brutalniej, mocno zaciskając ręce na jej pośladkach, wbijając palce aż do pozostawienia siniaków. Krzyczała bez słów, dochodząc raz za razem, na granicy omdlenia. Tymczasem jego twarz wyostrzyła się, nabrała drapieżności, oczy jeszcze bardziej ściemniały i przypominały teraz bezdenne głębie oceanu pochłaniające rozbitków pośród burzy. Prawie czarne. Ponosiło go.  
Mina próbowała oderwać go od Harriet, przerwać tę szaloną, bezlitosną przejażdżkę, prowadzącą do niebywałej rozkoszy i śmierci jednocześnie, ale nie miała siły, sama wyczerpana do ostateczności. Ból promieniujący z tatuażu – Quetzalcoatl jakby próbował wyszarpnąć wężowe zwoje ze skóry, nie pomagał. Wspomógł ją za to Sam, który w końcu położył rękę na ramieniu Deana, powstrzymując go i osadzając w miejscu.  
\- Dean – powiedział nagląco. – Nie.  
Dean prychnął jak rozłoszczony kocur, ale zwolnił uścisk wokół Harriet, oddychając jak po długim biegu maratońskim. Sam pochylił się i bez słowa pocałował go prosto w rozchylone usta, jeszcze bardziej odbierając mu oddech i tłumiąc jakikolwiek protest. Czarownica wysunęła się spomiędzy nich i osunęła na podłogę, przytulona do nagich ud Miny, wciąż wstrząsana spazmami rozkoszy. Jej rozszerzone, niebieskie oczy miały całkowicie nieprzytomny wyraz, jakby lodowa mgiełka pokryła zamarznięty staw. Mina także słabła. Skuliła się na brzegu łóżka, trzymając poręczy jak koła ratunkowego i próbując nie zemdleć.  
Sam z Deanem nadal się całowali, o dziwo – niespiesznie i nie nazbyt gwałtownie, jakby smakowali każdą chwilę, nim odważą się na coś więcej. Dłonie Sama błądziły po szerokich ramionach i wąskich biodrach brata, szukając znajomych blizn i pamiątek po starciach z ludźmi i potworami. Dean odwzajemniał się tym samym, przyciągając go coraz bliżej, aż obaj znaleźli się na - nie tak szerokim - łóżku Miny, Sam na pół przygniatając Deana i całując go bez tchu.  
Dotykali się nawzajem tak jak nigdy dotąd, szukając bliskości. Naga skóra z nagą skórą, oddech z oddechem, splecione palce obejmujące męskość Sama, a po chwili usta Sama niepewnie torujące sobie drogę w dół, ku męskości brata. Sam wziął głęboki oddech i delikatnie objął samą główkę, okrążając ją językiem i czując drżenie przebiegające przez ciało. Ośmielony zaczął poczynać sobie śmielej, łącząc ruch języka i warg, liżąc, podgryzając i pochłaniając coraz więcej. Nie było mu łatwo się skupić, gdy dłoń Deana spoczywała – nie, to nie było dobre słowo, nie spoczywała, a umiejętnie poruszała się wokół niego, śląc fale przyjemności prosto do kręgosłupa (może dziwne połączenie, ale tak to właśnie czuł).  
Sam był tak bliski spełnienia, że nie mógł powstrzymać się od cichego jęku, ale w tym samym momencie zobaczył przed sobą Minę, która usiłowała mu o czymś przypomnieć. Czymś innym niż wszechogarniająca błogość i podstępne uczucie wyczerpania, które zaczęło wkradać się do jego serca, mimo czynów wciąż pełnych wigoru. Odrywając usta od męskości Deana (ku jego żalowi), choć nie przestając pobudzać go ręką, podciągnął się wyżej, wycałowując sobie drogę w górę, aż do szyi, na której dziko pulsował puls.  
\- Pozwól mi wejść – szepnął do ucha brata, zaróżowionego na końcu niczym muszla.  
Dean uśmiechnął się samym kącikiem warg i pocałował go krótko, gwałtownie, bez krztyny czułości. Wyswobodził z objęć Sama, ale jednocześnie przekręcił na bok i przylgnął do niego tyłem. Sam był otumaniony, zauroczony, spragniony i przerażony. Nie chciał sprawić bratu najmniejszego bólu, a wiedział, że bez tego się nie obędzie - nie przy jego gabarytach.  
Jęknął, bardziej z poczucia winy niż rozkoszy, rozluźniając ciasne wejście palcami (powinienem językiem, pomyślał w popłochu, ale nie mamy na to czasu) i wsuwając się lekko, leciutko, jedynie sam czubek, jednocześnie rozpraszając Deana pieszczotami tego, co u mężczyzny najważniejsze. Sapnięcie brata było raczej bolesne, więc Sam zatrzymał się w połowie ruchu, czekając, aż Dean się do niego przyzwyczai. Żądza pchała go naprzód, zdrowy rozsądek i troska o brata wstrzymywały w bezruchu.  
\- Rusz się, do cholery – warknął Dean, zachęcająco poruszając biodrami i praktycznie nie pozostawiając mu wyboru. – Nie jestem ze szkła, nie rozsypię się.  
\- Ja się rozsypię – jęknął Sam, czując ciasne, gorące wnętrze zaciskające się wokół niego jak imadło. – Zwolnij.  
\- Przyspiesz.  
Sam przyspieszył. Już nie potrafił się powstrzymywać. Pchnięcie za pchnięciem, uderzenie za uderzeniem, choć za każdym razem starał się trafiać w czuły męski punkt, o którym mało kto wspomina, a wszyscy czekają, by go dotknąć. Po drżeniu przechodzącym przez ciało Deana wiedział, że mu się udawało, co przyniosło mu odrobinę ulgi – sprawiał mu nie tylko ból, ale i rozkosz. Jego dłoń nie próżnowała, zachęcając brata, by podążył w ślad za nim.  
Mina pochyliła się, odrywając od zbawiennej poręczy łóżka i objęła Deana za szyję, całując go zachłannie i nieporządnie, a jej dłoń dołączyła do dłoni Sama. Tego było już za dużo. Dean poczuł, że cała zaczerpnięta energia wiruje w nim jak młyńskie koło, pociągając za sobą w zmąconą toń. Sammy znieruchomiał z jękiem godnym potępieńca, szepcząc jego imię, a Dean doszedł tak gwałtownie, że zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczyma. Gorące nasienie splamiło ręce Sama i Miny. Nie mógł złapać tchu. Skóra mrowiła ciepłem i wibracją, złociste iskierki przemknęły po całym ciele i spłynęły w dół, wsiąkając w zmiętą pościel i materac. Sam objął go z całych sił i przygarnął do siebie, a Dean nie miał zamiaru się wyrywać.  
Zasypiał.  
*  
Obudził się na łóżku w sypialni Miny, wciąż pachnącej gorzko-słodkimi ziołami, choć otwarte na oścież okno wpuszczało chłodniejsze, wieczorne powietrze Baton Rouge pełne odgłosów nie tak odległej zabawy, śmiechów, wrzasków i kakafonii muzyki. Był ciut obolały, ale nie czuł ani euforii, ani głodu miłosnych uniesień, nie wspominając o nudnościach szarpiących nim, kiedy pościł. Zjadłby coś. I popił zimnym piwem. Dobrze, o Boże, jak dobrze, że już po wszystkim. Zapewne archanioł Michał także odetchnął z ulgą, że jego nieczyste naczynie przestało grzeszyć na potęgę. Nieważne, i tak może go co najwyżej cmoknąć w tyłek. Hm, nie, może nie w tej chwili, byłoby to trochę niewygodne.  
Dean zaśmiał się do siebie i poprawił na łóżku, spoglądając na siedzącego na jego krawędzi Sama, który – oczywiście, czytał. Miło, że przynajmniej nie Apokryfy, ani poradnik „Spałem z moim bratem, czyli jak poradzić sobie z kacem moralnym i czy biczowanie dwa razy dziennie wystarczy?”, a zbiór opowiadań Edgara Allana Poe. Jeszcze mu było mało niesamowitości na co dzień? Słysząc parsknięcie, Sam natychmiast odłożył książkę i spojrzał na Deana ze skruchą. Wyglądał jakby miał zamiar zacząć go przepraszać, kajać się i rozrywać na sobie szaty (a wystarczyło porozpinać guziki w koszuli w hawajskie wzory – co ta Luizjana wyczyniała z ich zwykłym odzieniem?), więc Dean westchnął i przewrócił oczyma.  
\- Daj spokój - mruknął, poruszając się na próbę - nie było tak źle. Cieniutki jak woal pled zsunął się ciut w dół i Dean skonstatował, że nadal jest nagi. Ale przynajmniej już nie napalony, czy na haju. Cóż, tego radosnego uniesienia i inkubowego bujania w obłokach będzie mu odrobinę brakować. – Przeżyłem orgazm roku. Kiedy powtórka z rozrywki?  
\- Dean.. – jęknął Sam, przygryzając wargi. Pionowa zmarszczka między brwiami świadczyła, że nie jest w nastroju do żartów. Przydługie, powywijane na końcach, nadal wilgotne po prysznicu włosy otaczały twarz kasztanową aureolą, podkreślając zakłopotanie na jego twarzy.  
\- Nie, poważnie – uśmiechnął się krzywo Dean. Uwielbiał drażnić się z młodszym bratem. – Tylko tym razem ja będę na górze, tak dla wyrównania rachunków.  
\- Dean… - powtórzył Sam i umknął wzrokiem w bok - źle trafił, bo prosto na ścianę obwieszoną wzorami nieprzyzwoitych tatuaży, wśród których celowały węże i smoki splecione w miłosnych uściskach. – Jak… jak się czujesz? Bo Priscilla wybudziła się ze śpiączki, więc zakładamy, że ci, których ty… sam wiesz… też się zbudzili.  
\- Nie wiem, czy to dobrze, czy źle, ale nie jestem już inkubem – odpowiedział poważniej Dean, siadając na łóżku, dla przyzwoitości owijając się pledem i w zamyśleniu oglądając swoją rękę. Nie polśniewał, a to już było coś, bo wolałby nie imitować wampirów ze „Zmierzchu”. – A jak tam nasza dzielna tatuażystka? I jej pierzasty wąż?  
\- Podsmaża tortille – burknął Sam, wciąż z miną zbitego psa. – Z fasolą, kukurydzą i chorizo. Uznała, że po przebudzeniu będziesz bardzo głodny.  
\- Bo jestem – zgodził się Dean z wyraźną ulgą. Zdecydowanie wolał tortille i hamburgery od ulotnej esencji witalnej. Były bardziej pożywne. – Jakąś sałatkę dla ciebie też szykuje? Dla pokrzepienia sił po orgii?  
\- Mhm – powiedział Sam z ciężkim westchnieniem, starając się zignorować nieprzyzwoite słowo „orgia” i nadal starannie omijając Deana wzrokiem (od tej pory nagie ciało brata miało wywoływać w nim zupełnie inne odczucia, niż dotychczas – niech to diabli). – Dla Harriet i Priscilli też, bo okazało się, że są wegetariankami.  
\- Cudownie, czarownice wegetarianki, sama słodycz – mruknął Dean z powątpiewaniem, zbierając się do wstania i nie przejmując się własną nagością (po wszystkim, co się między nimi wydarzyło, byłaby to czysta hipokryzja). – Znaczy, nie zabijamy ich na śmierć? Mimo, że są winne śmierci sześciorga ludzi i przy okazji rozbryznęły sukkuba?  
\- Nie? – upewnił się Sam, nerwowo przegarniając włosy i walcząc z guzikami koszuli w tropikalne kwiaty, by zapiąć ją jak najwyżej. – Dean, ja…  
\- Ja też – parsknął starszy Winchester, wstał i zamaszyście poprawiając owijający go w pasie pled, pochylił się i znienacka złożył na ustach brata mocny, choć krótki pocałunek.  
\- Mówiłem poważnie - ostrzegł. – Następnym razem to ja będę na górze.  
Sam nie śmiał odmówić.  
*  
Mina wytatuowała pierzastego węża na plecach i ramieniu zarówno Deanowi, jak i Samowi, chociaż zabrało jej to wiele godzin (dla braci jakby ciut dłuższych i boleśniejszych). Mimo to obaj wracali do niej jak bumerang, a ona uznała, że bycie łowczynią i to w wolnym związku z oboma braćmi Winchester nie jest wcale takim złym pomysłem. Swoje przeznaczenie przypieczętowała, poznając Bobby’ego Singera, którego z czasem pokochała jak drugiego ojca. A kiedy w Apokalipsę wmieszał się demon Crowley, Bobby wstał z wózka inwalidzkiego, Dean poznał Śmierć, Sam odmówił Lucyferowi, a Castiel odnalazł Boga… ale to już zupełnie inna historia.


End file.
